Welcome To Piedmont Bipper
by Laughinglizzie
Summary: "Everyone loves puppets." But nobody would like being stuck in a puppet, somebody should've told that to Bipper before he made a deal with the Pine Tree. Now he's stuck in his body, he's slowly losing his mind and nobody has the answer, Maybe... Piedmont has the answers... But maybe not, maybe he's only there because Shooting Star tells him he has to be there.
1. Let's leave Gravity Falls!

Mabel woke up extra early she knew that today was the day she would leave gravity falls and she wanted to wake up bright and early to say goodbye to all the friends she made during the summer, then she realized one thing Bipper wasn't awake yet she quickly grabbed her grappling hook and put it inches away from Bippers face just to make sure he wasn't planning anything like he said he usually was. Some time passed and Bipper finally woke up he sat up from the bed rubbed his eyes he looked at Mabel gave her this crazed look and said to her "SHOOTING STAR YOU MIGHT WANT TO REMEMBER THIS IF YOU HURT ME YOU HURT THE PINE TREE."

This thought didn't affect Bipper to much but it made Mabel lower her grappling hook.

She told Bipper with a sinister look in her eyes. "I'm keeping this just in case you do any evil triangle things in Dippers body"

"EVEN IF I WANTED TO DO ANYTHING SHOOTING STAR I'M STUCK WITH THESE STUPID NOODLE LEGS." Bipper said with an angry look on his face.

Dipper was watching the whole conversation and he wasn't happy with what Bill was doing in his body first he destroyed the laptop and later during the summer he got so close to ruining his journal the only reason why he didn't destroy it is because Ford hid the journal and after that Ford had his eye so close on Bill he couldn't get anywhere near the journals or anything like that.

" _Bill this is utterly important you need to tell Mabel that I wish her a happy birthday, please just so she knows that i'm here_ " Dipper said with a very dramatic tone.

"PINE TREE WHY WOULD I DO ANYTHING FOR YOU?" Bill looked at Dipper and smiled with a hint of vacancy in his eyes.

Mabel was watching the whole thing and was slowly backing away she wasn't sure about what just happened. Bipper had been doing this the entire time he was stuck in Dippers body he told Mabel that he could she her brother through the mindscape but Mabel always thought he was just messing with her. "Ok I'm going to go downstairs and have breakfast"

"HEY SHOOTING STAR HOW 'BOUT I JOIN YOU FOR SOME HUMAN FOOD?" Bipper asked while going downstairs.

"Ugh it's bad enough you've taken over my brothers body and now your acting all weird and stuff, which isn't actually too out of the ordinary anymore" Mabel said as she was entering the kitchen.

* * *

Stan was in the kitchen drinking his second cup of coffee "I take it that the triangle thing or whatever is still in Dippers body"

Bipper suddenly jumped up and grabbed Stan's shirt and pulled him down to eye level with him and said with an insane grin "SO MR. FEZ CAN YOU EXPLAIN ME WHY I'M STILL STUCK IN THIS STUPID BODY AND I MISSED OUT ON MY CHANCE TO PUT MY PLANS INTO ACTION, GIVE ME THE ANSWER TO THAT FEZ HEAD!"

"Aright, just calm down it's only morning and already I've had too much crazy for today."

Bipper then let go of Stan's shirt "WHATEVER ITS NOT LIKE YOU EVER HAD ANY ANSWERS TO BEGIN WITH" Bipper then tried to mumble but it just came across as a quiet shout.

Mabel then quickly chipped into the awkward conversation "by the way grunkle Stan guess what day it is today!"

Before Stan could even answer Mabel quickly added "it's our birthday! Well mine and Dippers anyway and not the triangle right there!"

Mabel the pointed at Bipper with an annoyed look on her face it looked as if she was going to punch Bipper "WHOA KID, DON'T POINT THE FINGER AT ME."

As Bipper was talking to Mabel Stanford walked into the kitchen. "Hello there everyone I just came in to check in on this little problem we're having right now, has the problem been solved yet?"

Ford asked without getting a look of his great nephews pupils "WELL, WELL, WELL, SIXER GOOD TO SEE YOU TELL ME THAT, THAT BIG BRAIN OF YOURS HAS FOUND OUT THE WAY TO GET ME OUT OF THIS BODY RIGHT NOW!"

You could see the desperate look in Bipper's eyes and face as he spoke "well… no, but if you stay longer I might be able to figure out a way to get Bill out of Dippers body"Stanford said with a sad look.

"Um, great uncle Ford I don't think that will be possible we need to go home summers ending, and I don't think out parents will let us stay here even though we've had an amazing time here. They'll get really worried and junk like parents do" Mabel said.

"Ok, that will be a bit of a problem well I'll stay here and see what I can do" Ford said.

"Hey great uncle Ford you coming to our party later today?" Mabel asked with a grin.

"I'll see if i have the time to we've got a pretty big situation on our hands here and i can't afford to waste any time" Ford replied back coldly.

"Oh i just thought it would be nice, i thought you could just come and take your mind of things" Mabel said disappointed with the answer she received.

"Alright since I've already spent enough time on this and no answers have come to me, then i think i could spare five minutes to go to a party" Ford said smiling as he poured himself some coffee.

"ARE YOU GUYS JUST GONNA STAND AROUND HERE? WAIT! I HAVE A BETTER IDEA YOU COULD FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET PINE TREE BACK"Bipper shouted a little louder then what they were used to causing both Grunkles to spill their coffee on the table.

"Kid, if your going to have your party we're going to have to do something about him"Stan said wiping up the table as everyone else looked at Bipper who was eating pancakes like a "person" sticking it in his eye he then lowered his fork realizing everyone was staring at him and giving him strange looks

"WHAT? THIS IS HOW PEOPLE EAT RIGHT?" Bipper questioned.

"Yeah we really can't have him at the party" Mabel said lowering her head ignoring what Bipper had just said.

"Don't worry kid you can still have your party, just have some breakfast and get dressed while me and Ford figure this out." Stan said while trying to keep a smile.

"Thank you grunkle Stan today's going to be a great day, Grunkle Ford make sure you'll be there otherwise if you're not I'll drag you out of the lab." Mabel said while quickly eating her breakfast then running upstairs to find her birthday outfit that she had been waiting to break out the whole summer.

* * *

"Okay now smart guy how are we going to deal with that thing and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Stan whispered to Ford while they were looking at Bipper, still trying to put the piece of pancake into his eye, silence fell between the two as they tried to figure it out.

"I think I might have an idea." Stan blurted out before he suddenly picked up Bipper who was still attempting to feed himself through his eye, and went to the nearest closet, and threw Bipper into the closet and locked it.

"Now you're not getting out of there until it's time to leave the town, and don't even think of getting out of here because i'll know." Stan said with and increasingly annoyed tone.

"HA, HA VERY FUNNY, BUT YOU KNOW NOTHING STANLEY PINES!" Bipper shouted his voice sounded louder but also a bit muffled.

"Well i know enough to keep a person in a closet for a prolonged time" he said dryly it sounded as if he was revisiting some darker times in his life.

"YOU CANT KEEP ME IN HERE FEZ HEAD THIS IS CHILD ABUSE" Bipper shouted through the door

"Yeah whatever, now if you'll excuse me I have clothing from the 80's to put on for my great nieces and nephews birthday, you know my nephew you would have to because you're possessing him" Stan said as he walked away from the closet.

"IT'S SO NICE THAT YOU CAN REMIND ME IF THIS STANLEY, REALLY I'LL JUST PUT IT IN SCRAPBOOK" Bipper said while pounding on the door.

* * *

Meanwhile as Bipper was staring at his new surroundings, Mabel was in the middle of setting up her biggest birthday bash yet. "Okay, everyone will be here in about an hour and were about halfway there." she said to Soos and Wendy who were helping her set up.

"Yo dawg where's Dipper at? I haven't seen the little dude in like ages." Soos asked.

"Well, um remember that triangle demon that went into Stan's mind? Well Dipper kind of sort of made a deal with him and now the triangle is stuck in Dippers body." Mabel said.

"Oh man this is like some serious junk dude." Soos said with a worried tone.

"Yeah Mabel, what happens if that thing is in Dippers body for like ever?" Wendy asked.

"That'll never happen why would it?" Mabel said while staring at her birthday decorations, pleased at herself and the people helping her.

"Well you never know plenty of crazy things has happened this summer." Wendy replied while putting some snacks on the table

"Guys, I think this party calls for some STREAMERS" Mabel shouted throwing a roll of streamers at Soos trying to lighten up the mood around her.

"Aw dude, get ready for an epic fight!" Soos shouted throwing some streamers back at Mabel and so a streamer fight broke out between the three friends. All Mabel wanted to do was avoid any questions having to do with Bipper after all it wasn't her problem it would only become her problem when she has to go back home and deal with him.

* * *

While this was happening Dipper was finding a way any way to get Bill out of his body. Well he was kind of like a ghost so it was more difficult to get answers than usual.

" _I have to find a way to get Bill out of me before its time to go back home"_

Dipper said while trying to look through the journals but it was proving to be more difficult then any mission he's ever been on.

 _"Come on Dipper prove to yourself that you're not completely useless in a form like this."_

He was once again trying to look through the journals but once again he couldn't, then it dawned on him he remembered back to what Bill said to him about having a vessel that put a new idea in Dippers head he started to float around the shack and frantically search for something he could use he suddenly remembered Mabel's sock puppets he grabbed one and placed in the bottom of her bag.

" _I_ _n case Mabel ever needs me I'll be able to use this"_

Dipper said to himself, fairly proud of the plan he just made.

* * *

Stan had finally gotten himself ready to celebrate his nieces birthday hoping that sometime during the day Dipper would come out and that triangle demon weirdness was over but also he had this gut feeling that Dipper would be lost in the "mindscape" forever, but he decided to just let himself calm down and get to the party.

"Whoa kid you really went all out here" Stan said looking at the decorations that were placed outside of the mystery shack.

"Grunkle Stan tell what you think of this, is this amazing or not?" Mabel asked with an extremely excited tone.

"Yeah it's definitely not like any party I've ever been too" Stan mumbled.

"Come on guys let's get this party started Soos! put some music on this dance floor my feet are ready for dancing!" Mabel shouted she made sure that ' _disco girl'_ was on the playlist as she knew it was one of Dippers guilty pleasure songs, she had many stories as to when she walked in on him singing it then trying to play it off cool.

It never worked.

"Right on dude! Lets rise this roof and maybe several others!" Soos said as he started playing music as half the town came in to celebrate this birthday, even Grunkle Ford came to the party and Mabel was so happy he kept his promise.

* * *

While this crazy party was happening on the outside Bipper was still in the closet trying to find something to entertain himself with he already poked himself with a clothes hanger for what felt like forever he tried to think of any solutions to this massive problem he was facing but he couldn't exactly do that with all the horrid synthesized music destroying his now human ears and he was starting to feel like the walls were closing in, this closet wasn't the biggest closet to begin with but with Bipper inside it, the closet was starting to get really cramped but even with all his knowledge he couldn't find a simple way to entertain himself and to be honest there weren't really that many ways for Bipper to experience his favorite human emotion, pain, the only things in this closet were clothes and boxes and Bipper didn't really have the room to open the boxes and inspect their contents, which was a shame as their could be some great things to experience pain in those boxes. So he sat waiting to be released from this slightly cramped closet.

The party was finally coming to an end and it was one of the best experiences Mabel had in Gravity falls, it was just the perfect day and it was coming to an end which was kinda sad. The group started to dismantle the decorations no music was playing and nobody really had any topics to discuss so silence fell onto the group as they were packing away all the decorations.

"Well time to go and release a demonic child so it can go home with you" Stan said to Mabel as he walked back into the shack.

"Dude why don't you go up and pack? Will be waiting for you to take you down to the bus stop" Soos said to Mabel as he was finishing off taking down the last of the party decorations.

"Ok but I need one more photo for my summer scrapbook. I want this memory to last a lifetime" Mabel said while holding up her camera to take the photo with Soos and Wendy.

"Ok, now I'm ready to pack, I'll be back soon" Mabel said while walking into the shack and heading upstairs.

* * *

"Okay Bill you can come out of the closet" Stan said finally unlocking the closet and releasing Bipper from his cramped and slightly stuffy prison for the last three hours.

"FINALLY FREEDOM" Bipper said as he gasped for air.

"Yeesh don't be so over dramatic, now I want you to go upstairs into the attic and pack my nephews things" Stan said while turned away at the demon.

"NO WAY, I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR YOU, OR FOR ANYONE IN THE PINES FAMILY FOR THAT MATTER" Bipper said while trying to look into Stan's eyes which was difficult to say the least.

"My shack, my rules" he said still not looking at Bipper.

"I'M A BEING WAY OLDER THAN TIME ITSELF SO DON'T YOU GO TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD STANLEY PINES" Bipper said while trying to punch Stan in the leg.

"You might want to take a look at yourself you're stuck in a nerdy thirteen year old, so I don't think your scary words and threats can really terrify me now, GO AND PACK MY NEPHEWS THINGS!" Stan raised his voice at Bipper.

"ARIGHT ARIGHT RELAX SEE I'M GOING THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT AT ME" Bipper yelled back.

* * *

When Bipper entered the room Mabel was nearly finished packing all her things and she thought it would be nice if she gave Bipper a hand because after all she was the packing master and it did look like he was having a bit of trouble trying to figure out how packing worked.

"Hey there Bipper it looks to me that you need some help from Mabel the packing master" she said while trying to fit her stuffed animals into an already full bag.

"NO THANKS SHOOTING STAR I KNOW HOW TO PACK I'VE SEEN HUMANS DO IT ALREADY, HOW HARD CAN IT BE?" Bipper said as he rolled his eyes. He was lying of course as if he would spend his time watching human behaviors and how they function he was way to busy making plans and getting ready for his own party but he lost out on that opportunity as soon as he figured out he couldn't get out of the pine trees body, to make matters worse while he is possessing a human body he couldn't use his immense power, all he had now was his knowledge which was fine as he knew some way to cause some chaos using only his words.

Once they were finished packing Mabel's was near perfect (expect for the stuffed animals taped to the bag) and Bipper was out of breath and the bag was nearly popping at the seams from haphazardly throwing random junk in the bag.

"ARIGHT SHOOTING STAR WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THESE BAGS NOW? HIT SOMEONE WITH THEM? BUT IF YOU ASK ME I DON'T THINK THAT WOULD BE TO CREATIVE AND I'M A CREATIVE KILLER " Bipper asked still out of breath but still somehow maintaining a grin which spent a shiver down Mabel's spine.

"Well now we take these to the bus stop and leave gravity falls and go back home, you know back to Piedmont" said Mabel as she tried to lift her bag and sound cheerful at the same time.

* * *

AN: So hi! this is my first ever fan fiction whoever is reading this I hope you somewhat enjoy it (sorry if my punctuation is terrible) so yeah I hope you enjoy this and hopefully I won't forget about this. And if you've read this before and are wondering why it's a little different i'm just going back and tidying up some mistakes and adding more to make sure this story is great for everyone reading it.


	2. Let's meet the family!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "HOME?"" Bipper asked while struggling to take his bags downstairs.

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH HAVING THESE NOODLE LEGS NOW I HAVE TO HAVE THESE NOODLE ARMS?" He panted going down the last step.

"Yeah home we have to go to Piedmont that's where me and Dipper live and that's where we go to school" Mabel said cheerfully following Bipper down the stairs.

"WAIT SCHOOL? WITH HUMAN CHILDREN?" Bipper said his eyes wide with fear he had never had an experience with children in a schooling environment and he didn't want to find out what you do in 'schools.'

"Yeah school you're in Dippers body and Dipper needs to go to school" Mabel said as she was waiting for Bipper to move out of the way.

" _Yeah Bill I need you to go to school for me I want to watch over Mabel and make sure she's okay without me"_ Dipper said to Bipper.

"You do know what school is right Bipper?" Mabel asked. Bipper turned to where Dipper was completely ignoring Mabel and her question and a bigger smile spread across his face to where Dipper would be.

"YOU DON'T NEED ME THERE FOR THAT PINE TREE YOU CAN WATCH OVER HER YOURSELF" Bipper said as he finally made it outside.

" _W_ _ell it would be very odd if I didn't turn up for class and i don't think my parents will allow you to do that"_ Dipper added still following Bill.

"IF IT WILL SHUT YOU UP I'LL DO IT" Bipper said still trying to get the concept of mumbling.

* * *

"Okay you dudes all ready to leave the town and get on a bus out of town?" Soos asked while getting into his truck.

"Yeah I guess I am, I'll miss you mystery shack and all the splinters I got!" Mabel yelled while getting into Soos's truck.

"YEAH YEAH I'LL BE GLAD WHEN ITS OVER" Bipper said while also getting into the truck. The ride to the bus stop was very awkward and it took forever (or what felt like forever) when they finally arrived at the Gravity falls bus stop it was about ten minutes before the bus would actually arrive plenty of time for Mabel to say goodbye to everyone and just enough time for Bipper to ignore everyone around him.

Mabel was saying good bye to her two new best friends she had made over the summer Candy and Grenda, Dipper thought this would be the perfect time to ask Bill if he could say goodbye to everyone for him.

 _"Bill please I need you to say goodbye to everyone for me. This could be the last time I see them until next summer heck i might not be able to see them again for years or this might be the last i see them altogether so please there's not much time left the bus could be here any second please Bill"_ Dipper pleaded with Bill but instead of agreeing with him he just gave that creepy smile and said.

"PINE TREE YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD HELP YOU? YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING." Suddenly Ford came up to Bipper and said this.

"Bill I know you may not care at all but I want you to just act like a normal kid when you get to Piedmont, can you do that? please for my family" Bipper then looked at Ford and smiled.

"AHHHHAHAHAHAHA, SIXER YOU'VE GOTTEN FUNNIER SINCE I LAST SAW YOU" after that Bipper simply looked away. Ford then approached Mabel and told her.

"Mabel, Bill won't listen to me but i want you to. All I want you to do is to take care of Bill and make sure he doesn't cause to much trouble."

"I don't know if i can Bipper loves to cause trouble and i don't think i can handle all the chaos i know he'll cause" Mabel said nervously before going back to spend some time with everyone before she left town.

As soon as Mabel finished saying her goodbyes the bus came into view, "so I guess this is goodbye everyone, I'm going to miss you all so much" Mabel said as she was starting to tear up everybody then gave Mabel a huge hug.

"YEAH WHATEVER IF I EVER SEE YOU SKIN PUPPETS AGAIN IT'LL BE WAY TOO SOON" Bipper said while getting on the bus and taking a seat.

"see you guys again real soon" Mabel said as the bus door closed, Mabel was going to miss all the friends she made this summer however there was a bigger problem she had on her hands. She had to know how to deal with Bipper and his craziness and she was not prepared at all.

* * *

The bus ride home was a long and awkward one. All Mabel could think about was what would it be like if Dipper was on the bus instead of Bipper, she tried to make conversation with him but it was really hard to when all he would do is make that creepy smile that would haunt her dreams. She started to wonder what all her friends were going to do without her, so for the rest of the bus ride home she decided to look at her scrapbook and think of all the fun times she had in that wacky little town up until that little incident she did that for a while until she fell asleep. Dipper thought this would be the perfect time to tell Bill how to act like him to throw off his parents and everyone else's backs so once again Dipper tried to be reasonable with Bill which he knew that this attempt would go in vain but he had to try so Dipper said with a calm tone _"Bill I need you to listen to me"_ Bipper then turned to Dipper.

"WHATEVER YOU WANT PINE TREE I AIN'T INTERESTED."

 _" But this is serious Bill if you don't listen to me something bad might happen"_ Dipper explained trying to be calm.

"LIKE I CARE IF SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN I LIVE FOR THIS CHAOS REMEMBER? AND AT LONG LAST I HAD MY CHANCE OF WORLD DOMINATION AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED PINE TREE DON'T YOU? I CAN'T ESCAPE FROM YOUR AWKWARD TEEN BODY AND NO ONE HAS THE ANSWERS NOT EVEN THAT DORK OF A GREAT UNCLE. SO IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I NEED TO CONTINUE TO IGNORE YOU NOW."

 _"But I thought you had all the answers you know all knowing and that? isn't that what you tell people?"_ Dipper asked still trying to be calm for whatever reason.

"WELL KID I GUESS I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING" Bipper said staring out the bus window.

* * *

"Bipper! So I just woke up from my nap and looked in my bag and guess what I found?" Said Mabel who was looking fairly awake for someone who had been asleep for a couple of hours.

"LET ME GUESS YOU FOUND SOME SMILE DIP IN YOUR BAG? NO WAIT! YOU FINALLY FOUND YOUR REAL BROTHER" Bipper said looking into Mabels bag staring at a dirty sock and not caring about what she had to say.

"No way! I burned all of that a long time ago, I found this!" giving him her amazingly awesome jazz hands as she presented it to Bipper.

It was a clip on bow tie! Not of good quality in any way but it still looked good enough to wear "I thought if you were going to be in Dippers body for a while I might as well give you something nice to wear it's not like Dipper has anything nice to wear and i just found it in my bag what random luck" Mabel said as she gave an awkward smile.

"OKAY THAT'S NICE AN ALL BUT IF YOU HAVE A HIDDEN PLAN BEHIND THIS SHOOTING STAR, WHEN I GET MY BODY BACK I WILL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS DOUBLE THE TIMES I WAS GOING TO ALREADY" Bipper said as he adjusted the bow tie to make it look just right in this body at least he had something to remind him he was an all powerful demon.

"No hidden meaning just thought it would be nice" Mabel said still holding her awkward smile.

"STOP SMILING LIKE THAT YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR ABOUT TO BURST INTO TEARS" Bipper screamed in her face way to closely and loudly, Mabel couldn't think of anything to say and so it was back to the awkward silence that they had become accustomed to this whole bus ride.

* * *

When the bus finally stopped in Piedmont. Mabel and Dippers parents were there at the bus stop with big smiles and big hugs for the twins Mabel embraced the hugs whereas Bipper avoided the hugs, "Mabel sweetie did you enjoy your summer?" Her mom asked while giving her a big hug.

"Yeah it was amazing I got so many splinters and i played in the grass!" she answered back with a big smile.

"And what about you Dipper?" Their dad asked.

"Dad! Dippers got a cold and with that cold he's also lost his voice" Mabel quickly said trying everything to keep Bipper from talking.

 _"Cough"_ Dipper added to make it sound like a more convincing lie.

"I WILL NOT COUGH FOR YOU OR ANYONE PINE TREE, INSTEAD THESE ADULTS OF QUESTIONABLE INTELLIGENCE SHOULD BOW DOWN TO ME AND BEG FOR THEIR PUNY HUMAN LIVES!" Bipper answered with, leaving Mabel and her parents speechless and there mouths hanging wide open.

"Uh… um Dippers super tired from the trip back and he didn't get the best sleep last night so why don't we go back home and unpack?" Mabel said quickly hoping that her lie worked.

"Yeah we better do that so everyone into the car it's time to go home" the twins dad said as the family hopped into the car and drove away from the bus stop.

* * *

They arrived home just a short while later, as Mabel grabbed her things she quickly pulled Bipper indoors to make sure he didn't say anything too weird she dragged him upstairs and into the twins room.

"Welcome home Bipper! this is Piedmont I hope this place is super awesome for you" she said as she began to unpack.

"HAHAHA! I KNEW THE PINE TREE WAS NERDY BUT THIS SIDE OF THE ROOM IS HILARIOUS IN HOW MUCH NERD STUFF THERE IS" Bipper said setting his bag down. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Mabel your mother is making dinner and I thought it would be nice if you helped her" the twins father said to her.

"Yes! I've always wanted to cook!" She said running excitedly down the stairs.

"Now that's she's gone we can have a little father-son bonding time" he said while putting an arm around Bipper.

"I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'VE NOTICED THIS BUT I CAN'T DO ANY SPORTS, THIS BODY IS SO WEAK JUST LOOK AT THESE LEGS" Bipper said while trying to pull the arm away from him.

"No of course not sports! I know you have no interest in them I just meant we just sit and talk about how your summer was now follow me downstairs" he said leading Bipper to the living room they both sat on different couches and silence fell between them.

* * *

"So how was your summer Dipper?" The twins dad asked.

"OH FATHER SUMMER WAS GREAT, FIRST I TRIED TO HELP THIS VENTRILOQUIST DUMMY TO GO INTO STANS MIND AND STEAL A CODE TO A SAFE AND I ALMOST DID IT UNTIL YOUR STUPID KIDS CAME IN AND WREAKED EVERYTHING, AND THEN LATER ON DURING THIS SUMMER I DECIDED TO USE YOUR SONS BODY AS A PUPPET HE PLAYED HIS PART VERY WELL EXPECT HE OVERSTAYED HIS WELCOME AND I HAD THE CHANCE TO PUT MY MILLIONS OF YEAR OLD PLANS INTO ACTION BUT THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON I'M STUCK IN THIS USELESS SKIN! INSTEAD OF TAKING OVER THE WORLD AND GETTING RID OF YOU WITH IT" Bipper stated back his smile grew wider with each passing second of silence.

"AND I PULLED TEETH OUT OF A DEER MOUTH" Bipper added trying to make the father skin puppet more uncomfortable.

"Right… okay then I can see why Mabel said you were tired so how bout you go into your room and rest up a bit and I'll call you when dinners ready" Mabel's father said leading Bipper back upstairs making sure he made his way into his bedroom.

* * *

Mabel was in the kitchen helping her mom peel some vegetables when her dad walked in with a pale and somewhat scared face, "oh my gosh! What happened to you" her mom said while looking at his face.

"It's Dipper" Mabel's gut instantly knotted up.

"I just asked him how summer was and he got this crazed look and started talking nonsense. I don't know if he's just tired or if something happened to him in Gravity falls for him to start acting this way" her father explained while getting a glass of water. Mabel knew what she had to do she quickly jumped into the conversation.

"What!? Dad you know that if something happened we would have come home sooner he's just tired from the ride home and anyway he's been a lot like that during the summer" she quickly explained hoping her father didn't catch on to her lie.

"Are you lying too me Mabel? you know i can tell when you're lying" He asked his face getting closer _"he knows"_ Mabel thought "no way! I would never do that now if you'll excuse me I need to go check on Dipper" Mabel said as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Bipper what did you do?" Mabel asked as she slammed the door behind her.

"I GAVE AN HONEST ANSWER I THOUGHT YOUR PARENTS WOULD LIKE THAT YOU KNOW MAKING THEM REALIZE THAT THIS DIMENSION ISN'T THE ONLY ONE" Bipper answered his face getting red and his smile was slowly turning into a pout.

"Yeah, but you can't do that you have to act like Dipper! we need to make them believe you're Dipper" Mabel huffed back.

"WELL SHOOTING STAR SOMEONE'S MAKING SOME IMPOSSIBLE DEMANDS, AND THIS TIME IT'S NOT ME" and just like that more silence fell between the two.


	3. Let's start the school day!

"Wait wait! We have school tomorrow what are we going to do?" Mabel said after the long bout of silence.

" _Yeah Bill if you act this way around our parents imagine what you'll be like around other kids_ " Dipper added.

"BOTH OF YOU JUST NEED TO CALM DOWN, REMEMBER I'M GODLIKE THERE'S HARDLY ANYTHING I CAN'T DO HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO ACT AROUND OTHER FLESH PEOPLE OF OR AROUND YOUR AGE?" Bipper said with a smug look on his face.

"Well not to make you panic or anything but kids our age can be pretty cruel" Mabel quietly spoke twisting the arm of her sweater remembering all the bullying Dipper received from being a little different.

"HA! NICE TRY KID BUT I CAN'T BE SCARED" Bipper snapped back.

"I'm just trying to help you Bipper because if you blow the lid off this something bad could happen" Mabel said as she tried to comfort the demon and make sure he didn't speak any louder than he actually was.

"I KNEW IT! YOUR BROTHER WAS SAYING STUFF LIKE THIS EARLIER IT'S A TRICK! AND I COULDN'T SEE IT COMING ARGH! CURSE YOU WEAK BUT DELUXE BODY!" Bipper yelled batting Mabel's hand away from him.

 _"it didn't do to well, i don't think i'll be able to hear dog whistles again"_ Mabel thought.

"Fine go ahead be all triangle-y and stuff" Mabel huffed as she stormed out of the room.

"HAHAHAHA THAT'S RIGHT RUN IN FEAR! BUT IT WONT HELP BECAUSE I'LL BE WATCHING YOU MORE CLOSELY THAN EVER SHOOTING STAR! MARK MY WORDS" Bipper screamed at the closed door.

* * *

Mabel huffed her way downstairs how was she going to deal with him? He was impossible to control, she quickly stopped thinking about Bipper and headed downstairs to continue to help make dinner with her mother. and to Mabel's surprise her father was still there looking much calmer then he looked before which was surprising anybody dealing with Bipper for the first would never look so calm in that amount of time.

"Mabel is your brother okay? I heard some shouting from upstairs" he asked looking with wide eyes.

"Uh… yeah he's doing fine! Just having a sibling argument and he's still super tired" she smiled back at him.

"That's… good to hear" and he proceeded to head somewhere else in the house.

"Hey mom can I still help you with dinner?" Mabel asked.

"I'm nearly finished so why don't you go and set the table?" She asked, concentrating on how mashed the potatoes were.

"Sure!" Mabel said as she proceeded to set each of the family members table. she thought about where Bipper should sit she didn't want him to sit around her and her parents In case he did something crazy and hurt them but that wasn't likely to happen he wasn't in his creepy triangle or nacho body whatever it was, but then she didn't want it to look odd if he sat away, ultimately she decided it would be for the best if he sat next to her at least she could shut him up if he said anything weird.

"As if that would ever happen not at this hour of the day" she said to herself cheerfully.

* * *

The family sat themselves down for dinner their parents one side and the twins the other "so excited for school tomorrow?" Their mother asked Bipper opened his mouth like he was about to say something but Mabel quickly kicked him in the shin.

"Dipper and I can't wait!" Mabel said with her usual excited tone.

"And you Dipper?" Their father added still slightly spooked about what happened earlier.

"SEEING ALL THOSE KIDS MIGHT MAKE ME WANT TO CUT OFF SOMEONES BIG TOE AND HANG THEM ON THE WALL, OTHER THAN THAT I FEEL NOTHING LIKE I USUALLY DO" Bipper said staring at the peculiar things that humans put inside their body.

"Ha! You're such a kidder Dipper can you stop this guy from getting more hilarious?" Mabel said glaring at Bipper then proceeding to kick him under the table.

"OW! SHOOTING STAR HERE'S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO KNOW I LIKE CAUSING PAIN TO MYSELF BUT I HATE IT WHEN OTHER PEOPLE DO IT TO ME!" he screamed at her pulling on hair.

"Don't Dipper! stop! please!" he then let go of her hair when she look at him in the face she swore that his eye was twitching. Why did he have to say something creepy like that? No matter she just had to plan how to get through the school day without anyone getting too suspicious, (it was more difficult then it sounds). Mabel wished that Dipper was here at least then she would be having a normal dinner. Dinner was nice but the best part was dessert it was cake but not just any cake it was rainbow cake! Mabel ate the cake faster then her father served it to her.

"Thanks for dinner it was great! Now me and Dipper need to go upstairs and talk about some things" Mabel said pulling Bippers arm and leading him upstairs.

* * *

As they went upstairs and into their room Mabel slammed the door shut and punched Bipper in the arm, but instead of the weakling Dipper response she got the Bipper response his smile grew wider then all of a sudden he burst out laughing.

"Seriously? You can't even act a little normal when being punched? and anyway during dinner when i kicked you you hated it" She yelled at him but before Bipper got a chance to answer she added.

"And what was that at dinner? Why would you say something about cutting people's toes off you might want to remember that you're in Dippers body and Dipper doesn't say things like that how many times do I have to tell you."

"KID DOESN'T MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU TELL ME I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN" Mabel decided that now would be the perfect time to visit sweater town so she went into the corner pulled up her sweater and thought of summer before all this drama happened.

" _Bill now looked at what you did_ " Dipper said who had been watching this whole thing and was getting more and more angry at Bill.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Asked Bipper he was really getting sick of all these people getting angry at him for no reason, if he was back in his body he knew that he would haunt the kids in the mindscape making them terrified of every step they would take.

"Y _ou seriously don't know anything Bill_ " Dipper said crossing his arms.

"I KNOW LOT'S OF THINGS PINE TREE AND DON'T YOU EVER FORGET IT" Bipper said increasing the anger in his tone.

"Stop yelling!" Mabel cried as she poked her head out of her sweater.

"Y _ou might want to listen to her Bill._ "

"This summer was suppose to be special just me and Dipper, then you had to come along and ruin everything! First you worked with Gideon to try and get the deed to the mystery shack from our Grunkles mind and you just had to take over Dippers body and now he's stuck somewhere and you don't even care, all I'm asking is that you act a little more normal but you can't even do that what's wrong with you?" She said tears streaming down her face.

"GEEZ KID RELAX IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL AND YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT I REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE" Bipper replied actually frowning for once then proceeded to hop under the covers of Dippers bed as he didn't really have anywhere else to go.

* * *

"Bipper wake up!" Bipper woke up to see Mabel shaking him.

"WHAT?" He asked rubbing his eyes how dare she cut him off of his now needed sleep.

"Today's the first day of school and you don't want to miss the bus!" Mabel answered putting on a new sweater.

"NOW I CAN SEE WHY YOU PEOPLE HATE SCHOOL SO MUCH" Bipper stated still not knowing much about how education actually worked.

"Yeah whatever now get dressed I want to get a full helping of breakfast today so you better be downstairs in five minutes!" She said closing the door behind her.

"NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR TODAY? HOW ABOUT THE SAME THING IV'E BEEN WEARING ALL SUMMER" Bipper said trying to imitate Dipper.

"I don't sound like that" Dipper huffed Bipper just simply smiled and went downstairs.

"Bipper! Hurry up and stuff your face full of this cereal!" Mabel said with her mouth full of food.

"NO WAY!" Bipper said as he headed for the front door.

"Bipper wait up! You might need this" she said as she gave him Dippers bag.

"Now follow me too the bus stop!" As she ran out of the front door and headed down the street Bipper followed her.

" _Now Bill I think you might actually want to start listening to me now_ " said Dipper who was getting really cross now.

"RELAX PINE TREE I'VE ACTED LIKE YOU ONCE AND I CAN DO IT AGAIN" Bipper smiled.

" _keep on believing that Bill_ " Dipper replied back dryly.

"Bipper there you are! I thought you got lost on your way here the bus is coming see!" Mabel pointed.

"YEAH KID THIS ISN'T MY FIRST TIME GETTING ON A BUS REMEMBER YESTERDAY?" Bipper replied as the bus pulled up to them they paid their fare and took their seat and the bus took off towards school. they made their way to some vacant seats on the bus and sat there.

"Hey Bipper now that we are actually heading to school maybe would you like to hear what everybody has been trying to tell you?" Mabel asked quietly making sure no one around them heard what she was saying.

"NOT NOW NOT EVER" he shouted at her causing some of the other kids on the bus to turn their heads and stare at at them.

"Bipper can you hear and not talk, you're catching the attention of the other students and not in the good way" Mabel said.

"DON'T CARE" he shouted and once again some people turned their heads towards Bipper.

"SINCE YOU GUYS LOVE STARING AT ME SO MUCH HOW ABOUT I TELL YOU A LITTLE STORY HMM?THIS THE STORY OF HOW I FIGURED OUT THAT THIS REALITY IS ALL AN ILLUSION, SO ONCE DAY I WAS BO... OW!" Bipper yelped as Mabel stepped on his foot.

"Maybe now is not the time to tell one of stories" Mabel whispered to him noticing that everyone on the bus was now staring at him.

"WELL MAYBE THEY SHOULD STOP STARING!" Bipper screamed causing everyone to have a look of shock before quickly turning their heads and whispering to one another Mabel pulled up her sweater and zoned out of reality.

* * *

When the bus finally stopped it pulled up to the main gates Bipper was flabbergasted about how big the building was Mabel noticed the bus stopping so she zoned back into reality and pulled up her sweater so they got off the bus (Bipper got pulled aside and had a chat with the bus driver) and made their way towards the entrance.

"Come on Bipper! Let's find out where our classes are!" Mabel said walking into the gigantic building, Bipper quickly followed behind her he didn't want to get lost not that he was scared or anything he was just making sure that pine tree wouldn't be able to nag at him.

"Ok now that we know where our home room is let's head there because this bag is really starting to hurt my shoulders its got all my books and art supplies in here" Mabel said as she headed to the class trying to massage her shoulders while walking.

"HA! TOO BAD FOR YOU KID I HAVE NO WEAKNESSES! A SIMPLE BAG CAN'T STOP ME" Bipper shouted at the top of his lungs his smile turning into a twisted grin that only Bipper could pull off and maintain there were quite a few people in the hall that heard what Bipper said and stared at him strangely, causing Bippers smile to twist up even more and Mabel just put her head down hoping that no one from her class heard that. Mabel caught Bipper staring at something very intensely she thought he was just pretending to "see" Dipper but Mabel came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be to interested in an anti-bullying poster.

The walk to the classroom was very short so Mabel and Bipper walked into class there were already a few students who took their seats. Mabel sat around the middle of the class and pointed to where Bipper should sit which was next to her.

"Look if your going to be Dipper I can't exactly make you sit away from me" she said giving Bipper another awkward smile.

"KID WILL YOU STOP DOING THOSE I DON'T WANT A MAN WITH A GUITAR TO WALK IN HERE" he shouted all the kids who just so happen to be in the classroom turned to where Bipper was, Mabel put her head on the desk and wished that this never happened. the bell soon rang and more students entered the room some of them started whispering and pointing to where Bipper was causing other students to walk past where he was sitting and stared at him. after the class was silent the teacher entered the room.

* * *

"Ok, welcome everyone I hoped you had a great summer" the teacher continued to drone on about useless information.

"WHY DOES ANYONE CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS DIMENSION" Bipper tried to say quietly but it didn't work he still didn't get the concept of inside talk and be this point Mabel began to doubt if he ever will learn to speak quietly, everyone in the class turned to where Bipper was and stared.

"TURN YOUR EYES AWAY BEFORE I REPLACE THEM WITH APPLES!" He screamed at the class causing everyone to turn their heads away before quickly staring at him again, the teacher then caught what he was doing and said calmly.

"You're Dipper pines right?"

"CAN YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN PUPPET? SERIOUSLY YOU'RE ANNOYING ME" he smiled his twisted grin back at her.

 _"Bill can you be serious? This is an authority figure"_ Dipper said panicking. Bipper turned around to talk to Dipper, to the teacher it looked like Dipper was staring at nothing and he said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! PINE TREE AS LONG AS I'M HERE IN THIS DIMENSION I LISTEN TO NO ONE" after seeing that the teacher walk away and continuing talking about timetables and locker allocation and other first day back at school stuff but all the kids sat around whispering again pointing and even laughing Mabel just hoped no one would confront the demon or make fun of his strange behaviors.

The bell rang and it was time for the twins first real session of classes, the twins were in mostly different classes from one another. it was quite terrifying for Mabel as it meant Bipper would be unsupervised for nearly the whole day.

* * *

AN: congratulations if you've made it this far i just want to say thanks to all the people who favorite, follow and review this story you guys are awesome for giving me a chance to do this and know that people might be reading this it's such a great honor to know that people actually like this story so once again thanks for everyone who reads this story.


	4. Let's finish the school day!

Bipper looked at the timetable and saw that he had English for his first class, why would he have English he already knew how to speak the language this puzzle made his head spin. But none the less because he knew the pine tree would do his non stop nagging routine he set himself up and went to class, he was told by the pine tree that he would be needing to bring some books but this was very odd he was told he needed to concentrate during class and what was more distracting then reading a book? As he sat himself down in a chair he recognized some people from earlier in the morning one of the people came down towards his desk, he looked like the biggest coward and the type of person that Bipper would never bother with. Never the less he just waltzed himself down and leaned against his desk and actually spoke to him.

"So you're Dipper right? Because if I remember correctly the last time I saw you, you were literally the biggest coward in this school and now i'm hearing things about you actually speaking up for once" the boys words rung in Bippers ears and then he thought to himself.

" **LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED** " Bipper quickly jumped out of his seat tripped up the boy and began to choke him, everyone in the class quickly tried to pry Bipper away but he wouldn't budge for whatever reason they couldn't move him. then he whispered into the boys ear.

"IT'S BIPPER YOU USELESS FLESH STICK THAT WEAKLING DIPPER IS LONG GONE NOW AND I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU KID AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT WHAT IV'E GOT FOR THIS TOWN AND EVERYONE IN IT " he then let go of the boys neck the boy began to gasp for air, and because Bipper had no inside voice everyone heard him they all backed away as Bippers smile grew wider then he began laughing.

 _"Bill what did you do!?"_ Dipper yelled at him panic quickly set in as Dipper began to nag at Bipper.

 _"You understand what will happen right oh man i'll never get into a good college after you've inhabited my body this is going on my record this will never go away"_ Dipper began breathing heavily and was becoming increasingly fearful of what will happen in his future.

"RELAX KID HE'S NOT DEAD... YET" Bipper then started laughing again Dipper noticed that Bills laugh was a bit more uncontrollable than usual this meant one thing Bill was becoming more dangerous in his human body or he just thought he told a really good joke (which it wasn't). The students around Bipper saw him talking to no one then laughing they backed away even further than before they began to talk and shout they needed someone to come into the room as all the students were to afraid of their crazed looking classmate.

* * *

The teacher walked in to the class seeing one boy laughing and the other students backed away from him their eyes wide, and also one of the boys in her class gasping for air. she quickly rushed to help to help the child as he began to breathe normally he then pointed to the student laughing and said.

"He's crazy… he tried to kill me for no reason and… he said that he knew everything about me and then began… to laugh like a maniac he's absolutely crazy!" He then busted into tears, the child laughing stopped but still held a smile and said.

"SERIOUSLY IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO NOTICE? YOU HUMANS ARE SLOWER THEN I THOUGHT."

"Okay you need to go to the principals office right now I'll just call him up and explain what happened but you need to go up right now" she said reaching for the phone.

"I'LL GO BUT REMEMBER THIS I'M ALWAYS WATCHING AND I'M ALL KNOWING AND I'VE GOT BIG PLANS" his face looking more crazed, Bipper took a bow before exiting he exited the classroom and heading towards the office of this 'principal' wherever that was he wondered the hallways of the school trying to find his office Dipper was talking to him but basically it was in one ear and out the other eventually he did find a sign on top of a door that told him exactly where he wanted to be he sat on a chair outside the office and waited. all of a sudden the annoying little pine tree decided to give him a lecture.

"T _his is just great first you act strangely during homeroom, and now you've already attacked a student great uncle Ford was right you really are a dangerous creature"_ unknown to Bipper the principal was waiting for him to come inside his office so he decided to respond to the pine tree.

"KID, YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT THE MOMENT YOU MEET ME" then Bipper turned around to see this 'principal' and was escorted into his office.

* * *

Bipper sat down in one of the chairs in his office the principal had this look of concern and began to talk.

"Dipper you've always been a good student, a little mischievous but always a hard working and caring young man. But from what I heard from your teacher this is not like you at all, I heard you attacked a student by choking them do you realize what you could've done you could have killed them! And instead of apologizing or just sitting in silence you burst out into laughter? That was no laughing matter young man and from what I witnessed outside my office has got me very concerned Dipper I've already contacted your parents and they should be here any minute now."

 _"Great now the police could get involved in what you did you really screwed up Bill and you did it in less than a week"_ Dipper said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"YEAH YEAH EVER THE NAGGER AREN'T YOU PINE TREE? NO WONDER YOUR PARENTS LEFT YOU FOR THE SUMMER I WOULD TOO" he smiled back at Dipper fully aware that the principal was watching this whole display and a look of sadness over took his face.

* * *

Mabel walked down the school hallways happily and proudly she just finished her first class of the school year. And was very happy with the class as she went down the hallways she overheard some students whispering and she noticed someone pointed at her, as she got her books for next class she noticed someone came up to her locker.

"Hey what's up?" She asked happily.

"Mabel didn't you hear the news?" The student told her.

"Wait what news? What has this got to do with me?" She asked her smile fading.

"People have been telling me that your brother went all crazy during class and choked another student" the student explained. Mabel grabbed the student's shirt collar and frantically asked.

"did he say anything? Are you sure it was Dipper? maybe it was someone else."

"Um… I think I heard something about him saying that he's 'all knowing and all seeing' pretty weird right? and i heard about some other stuff like on the bus and in the morning. Um can you let go of my collar now?" the student asked politely.

"Oh sorry that news was just a little jarring" Mabel then let go of the students collar and sulked her way to the next class, on her way she kept on thinking about how Bipper blew the whole thing. She wanted to go straight to him and punch him but she couldn't so she sat herself on a desk and put her head on the desk.

* * *

Some time passed and the principal kept on staring at Bipper with a look of concern on his face as he waited for the child's parents to arrive, so he could tell them everything he witnessed suddenly the boys parents busted into the his office.

"Is it true? Did Dipper really attack someone?" His mother asked, her eyes were wide.

"Well come in and sit down and I'll tell you what I've been told Dipper why don't you go outside my office I need to talk to your parents in private" the principal told him.

"SURE WHY NOT LIKE I HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO" Bipper said as he left the office and sat himself down on a chair.

"T _his is so bad what's going to happen? Now my parents know what you did_ " Dipper said floating up and down the hallway.

"CAN YOU JUST RELAX? SERIOUSLY PINE TREE" Bipper said arms crossed.

"H _ow can I relax when you screwed up this badly!?"_ Dipper said with stress filling his voice.

"WELL YOU CAN STOP NAGGING FOR ONCE" Bipper replied with his usual wide grin " _ugh you're impossible"_ Dipper said disgusted with Bipper and everything he did today. Time passed Bipper wasn't sure how long it was.

"Dipper you can come back into my office now I'm all done with speaking to your parents" the principal said escorting Bipper back into his office. When he went back into the office he saw the faces of the pine trees parents and they had some fear in their face as Bipper took his seat.

"Dipper you are aware that we will need to give you a suspension for the actions you did today but I'm considering if we should contact some authorities to deal we you, but I don't think they should get involved in your case so I think a three day suspension should be okay and we won't get anyone involved in this if you promise not to do it again" the principal explained calmly.

"NO PROMISES BALDY, AHHAHAHAHA" and with that reply Bipper and the pine trees parents left the office and walked towards the parking lot. The whole way there the two adults were whispering to each other about their sons peculiar behavior and how they were going to deal with it, they couldn't just ignore it but how were they going to talk to him about it? This whole situation made their heads spin, the three of them got into the car and started to drive in silence when the twin's mother finally broke the silence.

"Dipper why did you have to do it?"

"BECAUSE I COULD AND BECAUSE I'M STUCK IN THIS BODY SO I COULDN'T EXACTLY REPLACE HIS FINGERS WITH PENCILS" he smiled as they drove back to the house.

* * *

Classes went for a longer time then usual as Mabel couldn't concentrate on what she was suppose to be learning, all she could think about is how badly Bipper screwed things up for her and Dipper and as Mabel went out into the halls all she could hear that morning was about what Bipper did to that other student. But it was the first day back at school and there wasn't really that much gossip to go around well not as much as there usually is. She heard that even teachers were gossiping about what happened teachers weren't supposed to do that it just wasn't right. People talking about her private life she even heard one radical rumor that Bipper got arrested, but that couldn't be true could it? Mabel tried not to think about it because she didn't want to give that triangle any of her time or thought so she tried to do her school work but the students around her kept on staring at her and occasionally whispering. This made her wish she had Dipper back more than ever before as she waited for the lunch bell to ring.

The lunch bell did eventually ring and it was no better than the classroom in the class people would just stare at her, during lunch people came up and asked questions, one person told her.

"Your brother is a complete psycho."

"What do you know?" Mabel replied angrily, did she just defend Bipper? As the student walked away more students came up as it was all anybody could talk about, Mabel ignored the rest of them and their questions it wasn't any of their business so she decided to sit somewhere no one would bother her. So she sat and waited for lunch break to be over, when the bell finally rang Mabel rushed to her next class hoping she wouldn't bump into her and ask her ridiculous questions about Bipper she didn't want to put any thought effort on him and the pure craziness he embodies. Classes went as a blur but as a slow blur she didn't have the enthusiasm to do anything she sure wished she had her stuffed animals here they would know what to do.

The school day finally finished Mabel grabbed her bag and quickly ran out the school, and was surprised to see her mother waiting for her outside the school gates as she had not received a call from her mother telling her she was picking her up from school.

"Hi there Mabel honey I just thought I'd come and pick you up from school" she said ushering Mabel into the car as they left school. Her mother brought up the elephant in the room.

"So I guess you heard what happened with your brother today."

"Yeah I got a butt-load of questions today" Mabel mumbled.

"It's not his fault Mabel, your father and I think he might be a bit sick" she sighed sadly.

"Yeah he's been sick and twisted for millions of years" Mabel huffed. The car ride was in silence expect for a few sighs from her mother. Mabel had heard too much silence ever since she came home and she was getting tired, why couldn't they just talk? the car finally pulled up into the driveway, Mabel's father came out of his house to greet Mabel and she could swear the look on his face was one of pure terror.


	5. Let's visit the hospital

"WELCOME BACK SHOOTING STAR. GLAD TO SEE YOU'RE LOOKING AS WORRIED AS YOUR PARENTS ARE" Bipper said to Mabel as she came up the steps into the house.

"Yeah thanks for ruining my brothers reputation" Mabel growled sarcastically as she went upstairs. Bipper followed behind her intending to horrify her just like he did to her parents. That had been fun. She went to her room threw her bag onto the floor and put her face in her pillow hoping to erase all the memories of the day. But it didn't work so she decided to take a different tactic.

"Bipper what did you say to my father when he came out of the house? I thought he was going to burst into tears or pass out right there on the concrete!" Mabel asked holding back her own tears.

"OH THAT HAHAHAHA WELL I THOUGHT IT WOULD FUNNY IF I TOLD HIM A LITTLE STORY I KNOW" Bipper replied holding back his laughter but unable to contain that evil grin of his.

"Well it wasn't! I think he might have been traumatized from what you told him! Don't do it again, or else you may give him a heart attack" she said miserably with a hint of anger.

"WHATEVER KID ITS HIS FUNERAL" Bipper said, delighted in upsetting her and even more so at the anger he could see brewing at her eyes. Mabel stormed out of the room, fed up with Bill and feeling sorry for her parents for having to put up with the evil being that was possessing Dipper and not being able to know about it. Bipper just hung out in the room thinking that if he was going to hang out with those skin puppets for three whole days before he went back to school and got to terrify more children then he might as well make the most of it. Besides it would be hilarious to see how long they can last when in a conversation with one of them before they broke. He already knew that their father has a low tolerance for his 'stories'. That made him the most fun to 'talk' to. Mabel didn't look like she was going to come back anytime soon so Bipper just sat around waiting for someone to come in.

" _Seriously Bill you're just going to hang around here? I thought you would have started chasing people around with a weapon or something. I mean honestly it wouldn't surprise me."_ Dipper said sort of surprised yet relieved that Bill hasn't violently attacked any of his family.

"KID RELAX JUST BECAUSE YOU RUINED ONE OF MY PLANS DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHERS IN THIS BEAUTIFUL MIND OF MINE AHAHAHAHAHA" Bipper yelled, laughing at the petrified look on Dippers ghostly face. Just when Bipper decided no-one was coming up to the room, the door inched open to reveal the face of Dipper's mother.

" _Please, Bill, don't do anything to my mother, haven't you done enough for one day?"_ Dipper pleaded.

"YEAH AS IF PINE TREE, I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" Yelled Bipper, mostly to see how Dipper's mother would react. It was exactly as he hoped.

"Um... Sweetie, who are you yelling to?" She asked quietly, scared by the outburst of nonsensical words.

"OH JUST YOU REAL SON WHO IS TRAPPED IN GHOST FORM, NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. WHY DO YOU ASK, MEASLY FLESH PUPPET?" Bipper screamed, this time on purpose not because he couldn't control the level of his voice.

"Uh no reason. Feel better soon honey" And with that she ran out of the room with tears prickling her pasty white face.

* * *

Mabel dialed the number of her Grunkle Stan's hoping that someone would pick up the phone. She needed to talk to them. She held her breath hoping that something would happen. One of them picked up, but she didn't have time to find out who, because just then her mother came into the room and Mabel talk about Bipper's antics with her mother listening in on the conversation, so she quickly made something up to make her mother think she was talking about something else.

"That's ok Grunkle Stan, thanks for looking for Waddles sweater, I unpacked his bag and couldn't find it but it's probably in my bag. Silly me. He just looks so weird without and he misses it. I'll probably call you later as I probs forgot something else, knowing my jelly brain. It'll probably be REALLY important" she said, knowing they'd pick up on the hidden meaning.

"I have to go, mum just walked in. Bye Grunkle, Love ya and I'll call you later" she said with a shaky laugh and hung up with all the hope of talking about Bipper to the Grunkle's right now went down the drain.

"Mabel we really need to have a chat" her mother said her eyes filling up with tears for the umpteenth time that day.

"It's about Bip- I mean Dipper isn't it?" Mabel asked as she sat next to her mother, filling with dread, wondering what Bipper had done this time.

"Yes it is but we really need to know how long he has been acting like this" She said with worry.

"I don't know it's not like I know all the things that go on in that crazy nacho' head of his. And anyway I think he's been acting like this because he's tired he didn't really get that much sleep last night mum, he was having nightmares" Mabel said trying to cover up her tracks. Mabel's mother attempted a watery grin at Mabel referring to her brother as a nacho, not realising the double meaning.

"Mabel you don't just choke someone because you're tired there has to be something that happened. Can't you think of anything that turned him into such a 'crazy nacho' as you put it? Please Mabel" her mother pleaded as she bit her lip, drawing blood. This was seriously getting to her but she didn't know how she could help her son when she didn't know why he was acting this way and what had caused his erratic behavior.

"Honestly mum, I have no idea, he has been fine all holidays." Mabel told her, hating lying like this to the woman who raised her.

"Ok then darling I'm going to go and start on dinner. Mabel do you have any homework at all?" She asked, wanting an excuse for Mabel to stay away from her crazed brother.

"Nope! First day back remember! I don't think the school would be that mean, giving homework to us on the first day back" Mabel replied back happily.

"You don't know that school can be pretty terrible sometimes" her mother shuddered memories pouring in from her youth.

"Well then, why don't go and hang around the house or something I'll call you if I need you at all" she added quickly "okay!" Mabel said as she quickly disappeared into the house after adding.

"Just don't call Dipper a Nacho, whatever you do! I'm serious he will FLIP the frack out."

* * *

Mabel contemplated whether or not she should go in her room to grab some stuffed animals and hang out with them for comfort, but if she did that she felt like Bipper would creep her out or do something worse. It took a couple of minutes but she finally gained enough confidence and decided to go into her room to grab the animals and just ignore Bipper. Seriously, what was the worst he could do, he was stuck in Dipper weak body, who she could easily overpower. Chuckling, she walked to their room and opened the door. But sure enough when she walked in her room it was dead silent. Bipper didn't say anything to her, he just sat on Dippers bed stared at her and looked at her with a grin that made him look like his face was about to crack in half. She quickly grabbed some stuffed toys, not bothering to look at which ones and got the heck out of there. That was too creepy even for Bipper standards! She went downstairs into the living room to set up all her animals in a semi-circular fashion so no one would feel excluded. She thought about what she should do with them but one thing lead to another and she started to talk to one of them like she would talk to Dipper calling it her 'bro bro' and everything. The more Mabel started to do this the angrier she got with Bill. How dare that stupid Nacho possess Dipper body and then ruin his life! If Dipper got his body back, would their parents every trust him the same? No! WHEN Dipper got his body back.

'You never know, it could always be an IF' a voice in the corner of Mabel's mind told her. Mabel hated that voice. She hadn't heard it in a long time, ever since she was young and decided everyone was amazing and the sun would always shine! But it wasn't worth thinking about, there was nothing anybody could do here, with the Stan's in Gravity Falls. Only they could fix this. Nothing could make them work out getting Dipper out of the mindscape any faster. And that triangle doing a very bad job at being her brother! The only hope Mabel had was the occasional chat the Dipper apparently had with Bipper but Mabel couldn't be sure this could just be Bipper rambling nonsense just to mess with her head. She could agree that Bipper is an insane dream demon on the inside but on the outside he looked like any normal kid. Mabel got lost in her conversations because when she zoned back into reality, it was time to eat and she was very hungry.

* * *

This time Bipper did the cutlery for the table and he did it correctly which was such a big surprise for Mabel that she stopped in her tracks. What was he planning? But that surprise wouldn't last for long because as soon as all the food was dished out and placed on the table, Bippers eyes immediately zeroed on to the fork. Mabel feared a plan was brewing in Bippers head because had Bipper never looked at a fork like this before.

 _"Bill don't get any ideas. Please were already on thin ice enough already"_ Dipper asked fearing for his body and everybody around him. Bipper ignored what Dipper had to say as the family tried to have a normal conversation about school and hearing more about the twin's summer (the parents were trying to figure out what was wrong with their son). Then, out of nowhere, Bipper held up the fork in his fist with a crazed animalistic look in his face and pierced it deep into the skin on the back of his hand. The fork held its upright position even as Bipper let it go. Bippers hand blood oozing from the wound but he just stared at it intriguingly. Mabel thought he would've at least given a normal human reaction given he _was_ in Dippers body and it was possible to feel pain, but instead his smile got wider until he bursted out into a fit of laughter.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS HUMAN EMOTION OF PAIN IS STILL HILARIOUS! WHY DO YOU NOT DO THIS ALL THE TIME?" The family sat there still and silent they were horrified of what just happened. There was definitely something wrong with Dipper but they couldn't think of anything else to do at that moment except wrap up Bipper's hand in toilet paper to stem the heavy bleeding and rush him to the emergency room at the hospital, leaving the food untouched on the table.

They arrived safely but were very surprised at the number of people in the emergency room. The twin's parents went to go to the reception to explain what happened triage nurse while the twins went to find some seats for themselves. Mabel tried to sit away from everyone so they wouldn't receive so many stares if Bipper started going off his head, but with how full the waiting area is they had to sit near someone. They sat in silence until Mabel burst out, unable to contain herself.

"Why did you have to do that Bipper? Now my family will know for sure you're a crazy nacho and a psycho!" Her face going red as she whisper yelled. Bipper held a frown for a second then he went back to his usual stupid grin, yelling.

"AS IF THEY DIDN'T REALIZE THE SIGNS BEFORE NOW SHOOTING STAR AS WHEN I ENTERED YOUR DUMB HOUSE YOUR PARENTS DIDN'T ANY DIFFERENT BUT NOW THEY KNOW JUST HOW CRAZY I AM AND ITS WONDERFUL" People looked over and started shuffling away at the loud yelling. He grinned pointing to his bloody hand covered in blood stained toilet paper.

"Eww seriously what's wrong with you? Put it away!" Mabel said sick at the sight of Bippers hand.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME BEFORE SHOOTING STAR? LET ME SAY IT AGAIN! I'M CRAZY, BONKERS INSANE EVEN BUT HEY IT'S LIKE YOU HAD A POINT TO BEGIN WITH" he laughed rather loudly and everyone around the twins moved far away this time, whispering about Bipper sudden outburst. Mabel curled herself up in sweater town waiting for this terrible day to be over.

* * *

Mabel didn't know what happened all she knew is that she passed out or fell asleep in her comfy sweater. She awoke curled up in a hospital bed. Someone must have moved her when Bipper was called into the waiting room. All of a sudden a small thin nurse walked briskly into the room, treating Mabel with caution as though she might explode like her brother.

"Dippers hand is all fixed up and he is in the next room, on painkillers to keep him calm." The nurse, Amber her name tag said, told her.

"Oh and we had to administrate something to you for shock, so don't worry if you feel a little drowsy" before walking back out. Mabel was speechless. She couldn't believe that no one woke her up when Bipper got called to have his hand fixed. She needed to go in and make sure that he hadn't say anything crazy while she was asleep. But it didn't matter because they already had video cameras which would've saw and recorded the whole thing anyway. The waiting room explosion was one thing but an explosion in to a person who didn't understand what was wrong with him? Bipper was too dangerous to be without her! She wanted to go into the doctors office with him to make sure the doctor didn't get to suspicious of her 'brother' but she could barely move because of the shock injection they gave her. While she was struggling to get up her parents walked it. And once again she saw the looks on her parent's faces it was a mixture of both horror and sadness and it made Mabel upset. She couldn't bear to see her parents like this over this stupid flying nacho which they thought was Dipper.

* * *

The car ride home was in complete silence. No talking, no music, nothing at all. All of a sudden Bipper bursted out laughing and said.

"HA! THERE'S NO STOPPING ME I HAVE NEW PLANS NOW PINE TREE AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Mabel knew he must have been talking to Dipper, if he really was there. She caught a glimpse of her mother and once again tears rolled down her cheeks. It was a wonder she hadn't shrivelled up like a prune. She knew that her mother wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Her father looked at Bipper in the rear-view mirror and said in a harsh tone and with a glare.

"Dipper if this is a joke you need to stop it right now. This isn't funny putting your mother and I through this" Bipper laughed and said.

"NO JOKES FLESH STICK I'M HERE TO STAY, SO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ME" "Right that is it young man! When we get home Mabel you go to bed and Dipper we're having a chat" he said pulling into the driveway. Mabel wanted to go into sweater town and never come back.

* * *

When the family entered the house Mabel ran upstairs. She didn't want to be around while they were talking to Bipper, but knowing Bippers loud, uncontrollable voice she would be able to hear everything he said from upstairs in her bedroom. Both parents sat themselves on a couch and Bipper sat down on the opposite one. He got a good look at the skin puppets faces. One had a very serious concerned look in its fleshy face and one had tears streaming down its face. Both looked exhausted, and after a while the mother finally spoke up.

"Dipper honey we need to talk about your recent behaviour, it's worrying to say the least and with what happened today at dinner, the way you've been talking to yourself AND combined with the fact that earlier in the hospital I caught you trying to stab yourself with a pencil even though we were there because you stabbed yourself with a fork! Your father and I are wondering if anything happened during the holidays that you want to talk about" her voice soothing and calm, with a hint of shakiness. It didn't phase Bipper at all. Both the parents expected for Bipper to start crying or apologize for his behavior but instead he smiled and then that smile got bigger and bigger by the millisecond. He started laughing like a maniac and said.

"YOU GUYS KILL ME BUT YOU'RE RIGHT SOMETHING DID HAPPEN YOUR KIDS GOT WAY TO DEEP INTO THIS MESS AND NOW YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE PINE TREE IS STUCK IN THE MINDSCAPE! HAPPY NOW? YOU GOT YOUR EXPLANATION, IF YOUR FLESH MINDS CAN EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M SAYING DIMWITS" Bipper got up and left the room leaving both the adults in pure silence, mouths gaping wide open. All he could hear was frantic whispering. He adored it when he made people feel like this and even more so he loved the fact he could leave two people in shock and horror, though their minds were still in tact which was very interesting indeed.

"Dipper get back in here NOW" The father puppet said. Bipper walked back into the lounge room and once again sat himself down on the couch opposite his parents. His father spoke this time.

"Dipper we can clearly see that something is wrong, but if you don't want to talk to us, you might need to take the offer of talking to someone else. A professional psychologist. How about we set you up a date with him. His name is Dr. Kevin Richardson and I hear he's very good. The doctor at the hospital recommended him" his voice full of concern.

"NO WAY IT'S BAD ENOUGH TALKING TO YOU TWO EVERYDAY I'M NOT TALKING TO YET ANOTHER CLUELESS SACK OF SKIN, AND BY THE WAY DO ANY OF YOU KNOW HOW TO SHUT YOUR SON UP? HE KEEPS TALKING TO ME AND I HAVE ENOUGH VOICES IN MY HEAD WITHOUT THAT PINE TREE" Bipper snapped back leaving the room.

"Dipper if you keep this up we may need to do something we don't want to do!" his father yelled threateningly. You could hear rage and sadness in his voice.

"THEN DO IT! LOCK ME UP! IF YOU DO THAT YOU HAVE NO HOPE OF GETTING PINE TREE BACK. THERE'S MORE TO THIS THAN YOU REALIZE, JUST ASK FEZ" he laughed from the top of the stairs and once again all could could hear was the two adults talking.

"Who the heck is Fez?" His father asked his mother.


	6. Let's visit the doctor!

Bipper was awoken from the father Pine Tree shaking him. How dare he wake him up! He may be godlike but while he's in this useless mortal skin he needed his sleep, even though he hates the concept of lying there vulnerable and unconscious.

"Come on Dipper wake up! You may be stuck at home but you still have things to do. It's your own fault for being suspended" he said trying to keep the child calm and sane. Bipper opened his eyes fully, and after rubbing his eyes groggily, he noticed that the Shooting Star was up and dressed in another god-awful shooting star sweater of hers. She was also wearing strangely happy look on her face that made Bipper shoot up out of bed faster than the lightning that could be shot out of his immortal body's eye.

"IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME FLESH-STICK BUT ME AND SHOOTING STAR OVER THERE HAVE SOME THINGS WE REALLY GOTTA TALK ABOUT" Bipper shouted a little louder than usual, which was saying something, as he was really loud already.

"Ok then. I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready" The father said quickly exiting the room, deducing Mabel was the 'Shooting Star'.

"So… Bipper you wanted to talk to me?" Mabel said hands raised, backing away slowly. She was scared that Bipper was going to harm her, thanking her lucky shooting star sweater there was no forks around.

"YOU! WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO HAPPY?" Bipper yelled his true colors showing through (not literally, because now he was more red than yellow).

"What are you talking about I'm always like this" she laughed awkwardly, knees shaking the tiniest bit.

"NOPE! SOMETHING HAPPENED TRUST ME I'LL FIND OUT!"

"Yeah I'm sure you will Mr. Noodle Legs, don't forget you're not 'all knowing' anymore" she muttered back at him.

"DO NOT BRING UP THE USELESSNESS OF THIS BODY! IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE" he shouted back. He wanted to kick her to show her that they weren't noodely so badly but if he did he would get the lecture of a life time from the Pine Tree. Speaking of which, where was the annoying little dork? It's not like he had anywhere else to be.

"PINE TREE WHERE ARE YOU! WHERE IS HE?" Bipper growled, spinning around and advancing on Mabel.

" _I'm right here Bill"_ Dipper said as a sock puppet floated from behind Mabel's back. Without hesitation Bipper threw himself at Mabel attacking her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?" Bipper repeatedly screamed throwing punches at every inch of body he could reach, not even feeling the sock puppet tapping on his back weakly. Mabel fought back as hard as she could. She wasn't going to take anything from that nacho! So she threw a punch not knowing where it would land and to her relief she got him square in the jaw. Bipper stopped attacking and just stood there, shocked. Mabel hurried out of the room with Sock Dipper. She didn't want to know what he would be like when he starts moving she raced downstairs yelling.

"FRICKETY FRACK, WE'RE UNDER ATTACK" as it seemed the only logical thing to do at the time. She grabbed her bag from next to the door and left the house. She didn't want her parents knowing about anything about Bill so that meant she would have to keep Sock Dipper a secret. She just hoped that Bipper wouldn't do anything to strange without her or Dipper there to keep an eye on him, but she knew this was much safer for the both of them. But in her heart she knew he would mess things up while they were gone.

* * *

Bipper felt all reality slipping away from him this had happened plenty of times in his immortal body but never in this puny weak flesh body, it felt like going down a pit with random noises and images popped out of nowhere he felt like his body was losing control and acting out, the last thing Bipper remembered doing was collapsing onto the floor as all these images surrounded him.

* * *

The twins father headed upstairs towards their room Dipper had been up there for quite a while and he was getting worried about him. He opened the door to find Dipper in the center of the room curled in a ball rocking himself back and forward, speaking absolute nonsense it was like a tongue language but occasionally he would hear the words.

"SOCK PUPPET."

Which was odd as there were no sock puppets around the house. The father concluded that it must of been something that happened in Gravity Falls or the more terrifying option, Dipper could be having a psychotic breakdown the father got close enough to look at his face his eyes were wide but he still had a smile on his face. Bipper noticed that the father puppet came into the room and he stood up his eye twitching and walking slowly towards their father. His smile growing bigger and his eyes becoming more vacant.

"Dipper what are you doing?" Their father said calmly backing away from Dipper fearing for his own life.

" **YOU'RE NEXT** " he growled keeping his insane grin still walking he then came face to face with their father out of nowhere Dipper started clawing and screaming at the father things like.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID?"

"PINE TREE!"

Their father quickly pushed his son further into the room and closed the door, he put his back against the wall making sure that Dipper wouldn't be able to come out while he was against the door he could hear Dipper laughing and the occasional nonsensical ramblings. Once the noise died down their father quickly raced downstairs he needed to find his wife and tell her about what just happened, he found her the the living room on her computer actually looking calm for once.

"You're not going to believe this" he said as he sat down on the couch.

"What's up? why is there a red mark on your face?" She asked looking at the mark her tone getting more panicked as she had a gut feeling about what just happened to her husband.

"Dipper just attacked me, he was acting all crazy i thought he was going to kill me. I don't know what's wrong but we need to do something we can't just ignore a problem as big as this"

"Okay I'll call the hospital see if we can make an appointment with a psychologist or something, you get a drink of water you look really pale" she said putting her laptop down and heading to the phone. The father walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water and sat down. He was worried no parent would ever want their child to have these kinds of problems it saddened him to see his son go off for holidays and for him to come back like this, Dipper had never acted like this before. He put the cup in the sink and walked back to the living room where his wife was just finishing up on the phone.

"Ok we are very lucky we actually got an appointment today while Mabel is at school, we have it with Dr. Richardson which is also very lucky so who's going to take him?" She said.

"I'll go I don't want to make you even more stressed out then you already are" he said looking at the bags under her eyes from her sleepless night.

"Ok just call me if something happens that i should know about" she said as she watched her husband leave the room and head upstairs. She started to wonder to herself just what happened in Gravity falls?

* * *

The twins father knocked on the door once… Twice he heard no answer he decided to let himself in and make sure that everything was okay with Dipper, his gut knotted up as he slowly opened the door scared about what he might witness or prepare himself for a violent attack. Instead he found his son in a ball rocking himself once again he slowly walked towards his son making sure with every step he took was with care so that Dipper didn't move once he was at a good distance he crouched down and said very calmly.

"Dipper we have an appointment for you to talk to someone, I think it'll help you but you have to get up come on stop doing this" Dipper then looked at him he was very pale his eyes still big and vacant his pupils looked a little strange as well as having a big grin on his face, it was terrifying the father backed away as soon as he saw his face he looked at him and said in a terrifying shout.

"IT WAS YOU! I'LL HAUNT YOUR NIGHTMARES I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER ESCAPE MY SIGHT, I SEE EVERYTHING!" He then started laughing the father then knew he his son couldn't walk or do anything else which was a bad thing because Dipper wasn't dressed or anything, so that would mean that he would have to get Dipper ready which terrified him he didn't want to be attacked be his own son again. But none the less he was his son and he would always be there for him no matter what, he helped his son get out of his pajamas the only thing that happened was Dipper clawed at his arm when he was unbuttoning the shirt, he somehow managed to avoid the attack but other than that he just stared at his father with those vacant eyes, he actually was successful in changing Dipper this next bit was a little tricky hair brushing.

"FLAT WORLD, FLAT MINDS, FLAT THOUGHTS" he started to repeat this phrase as the father brushed his hair. He started to wonder about what was going on in his sons' head he carried Dipper to the bathroom the weight of him was starting to tire out his arms now. All he had to do was open up his mouth and brush his teeth he decided to open his mouth slowly hoping that Dipper wouldn't bite down on his fingers or in the worst case bite them off, he placed the toothpaste on the toothbrush making sure Dipper didn't close his mouth, he quickly brushed his teeth Dipper acted somewhat calm expect he picked up the toothbrush right out his fathers hand and took the handle and began to dig it into his arm laughing while he did so. The twins father quickly took the toothbrush off him thankfully there was no blood this time but he still put a band-aid on him just in case. He cleaned up his mouth of excess toothpaste and picked up Dipper once again and carried him downstairs, the mother caught the look on Bippers' face and was horrified though she held back her sadness.

"See you later Dipper i hope this helps" she waved watching them leave the house the father made it out onto the driveway. A couple of the neighbors noticed the child laughing and suddenly screaming.

"THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM" it was bad enough with him screaming at home now he had to do it in the open in which everybody could hear him, the neighbors stared at him and started to whisper to one another one person had the the nerve to shout to him to 'speak normally' the twins father knew that this was going to be the new neighborhood gossip, like these are to judge him. But it didn't matter all that he cared about was helping Dipper and figure out what was going on with him he placed the child in the car and buckled him into his seat twice making sure he couldn't get out and attack him or anything else, and drove them both down to the hospital once again.

* * *

He made it to the hospital without anything to wild just some random shouts at a 'Xanthar', he unbuckled Dipper and carried him inside a few people saw him and caught a look on the child's face and stood there in shock. They made their way to the psychiatric ward of the hospital and made it into the waiting room, the father sat Dipper down on a chair finally relieving his arms of the weight and made his way to the receptionist.

"Hello there how can you?" She said her voice calm and friendly it was a nice change of pace to his now frantic life.

"Yes I'm here because I have an appointment with Dr. Richardson for Dipper Pines" he replied back, she looked on the computer to check the appointment.

"Okay I have you right here take a seat and wait for the doctor to call Dippers' name" she said directing him to a seat.

"Thank you" he said as he sat next to his son the receptionist caught a glimpse of the fathers son, his hair was messy and she could tell that his clothes were either put on in a rush or put on by someone else.

* * *

There were a few other people in the waiting room he could never escape the judgmental eyes of other people, and it was getting quite annoying honestly he looked around for something to do he couldn't exactly make small talk with his son or talk to the other people waiting to see the doctors, all that was in this waiting room were a few magazines and the father didn't think he would enjoy those very much. So he sat and waited Dipper was calm and he wondered how long it would last, you did hear the occasional uncontrollable laughter from Dipper which caught the eyes of the other people waiting and even at one point the receptionist looked in their direction, they all looked with curious faces.

He started to think about the situation he was suddenly being placed in and what he should do about his son, he was extremely unstable and an obvious danger to himself and others. But this was impossible he was much to young to be hospitalized, but he knew he couldn't care for his son it was just to much for him and his wife, but he knew something had to be done there must be other routes to take to help his son. This is a distressing situation he didn't want to tell Mabel about what happened today or anything else for that matter, but he knew it would be brought up in conversation, this day wasn't exactly working in his favor. He decided to look over at his son and he was exactly the same as to when he sat him down, his face was unchanged and his body was limp.

Finally after what felt like hours Dippers' named was called out by the doctor, but Dipper didn't notice he was too busy laughing and talking to no-one, so once again his father had to lift him up and take him into the office he put him down on a chair and the doctor asked him to wait outside.

* * *

The psychologists room was very boring nothing but nerd things in there but there stood the doctor, he looked like any other skin puppet Bipper ever saw but yet something about him disgusted him. The doctor sat himself down in an opposite chair and introduced himself.

"Hello there Dipper, my name is Dr. Richardson but if you like you can call me Kevin. So today I just want to get to know you so let's start with how you're feeling right now?" His smile friendly and inviting he clicked his pen ready to write what he witnessed, Bipper didn't reply he sat there silent his smile got a little bigger. Silence fell through the room the doctor was making sure that Dipper replied to him no matter how long it took.

"WELL WELL WELL, ANOTHER SKIN PUPPET NICE TO MEET YOU NAME'S BILL, BUT I BET YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN THIS STUPID NOODLE HEAD DON'T CHA? Bipper said breaking the silence the doctor was silent and all you could hear from him was furious pen scratching.

"Okay then and can you tell me how old you are?" He asked tapping his pen on his chin.

"IF I TOLD YOU THE NUMBER YOUR EYES WOULD ROLL INTO THE BACK OF YOUR SKULL" he laughed back his eyes still vacant. Once again the doctor wrote something down.

"Dipper i'm just a little curious about your hand and arm what happened?" the doctor said noticing Bippers bandaged hand and the band-aid on his arm.

"NO REASON I JUST WANTED TO FEEL PAIN AND IT WAS WORTH MY TIME IT WAS HILARIOUS" Bipper smiled laughing at the memory of causing pain in the pine trees body.

"Dipper can you tell me who's the person you came here with?" His voice getting more serious.

"THE PINE TREES USELESS SKIN PUPPET HE CALLS A 'FATHER' TRUST ME I GOT RID OF MY FAMILY A LONG TIME AGO" he laughed more uncontrollably this time, scaring the doctor a bit but still keeping his calm tone.

"Dipper why are you here?"

"WHY I'M HERE? IT'S THAT STUPID PINE TREES FAULT HE DID THIS IT'S HIS FAULT" Bipper shouted loudly.

"Dipper please try to keep your voice down" the doctor said trying to stay calm but becoming increasingly panicked as to what the child will do next.

"YOU SOUND JUST LIKE HIM! PINE TREE!" Bipper shouted.

He shot up from the couch and threw himself at the doctor all his weight going into his stomach. Bipper was still grinning but to the doctors dismay the child started to speak nonsense like he was told about earlier hearing.

"SOCK PUPPET!"

"I'LL KILL EVERYONE YOU EVER LOVED STARTING WITH **YOU!** "

the doctor knew the boy was becoming increasingly detached from reality, he frantically called for someone to come help him as he was being clawed and bitten at by the child. Finally a nurse came in to administer a sedative to calm the child down, they then carried him away to a room in which he could rest, the doctor knew he had to call the father into his office and tell him about what he just witnessed.

* * *

Bipper woke up his vision blurry and his head felt fuzzy, he noticed he was no longer in the doctors office he was instead in a small room with only a bed. He noticed that there was another person in this room with him. It was a nurse she noticed that Bipper was awake and handed him some water, her hand a little shaky as she handed him the paper cup, he took a sip and placed it on the table that he just noticed was there. He sat up from the bed his vision still a little blurry.

"You're Dipper Pines aren't you?" She asked him her voice meek.

"YOU! WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" He pointed at her his voice a little groggy.

"Um… well you uh… attacked the doctor… so we uh. Had to give you a little needle just to help calm you down" she explained the nurse was scared by the child, she had heard rumors of this child from the other nurses she was told about what happened yesterday while he was in the emergency room. She even heard about what happen in the middle school, everything she heard about him was horrifying even though he was just a small boy there was something off about him.

"HAHAHA! YOU HUMANS YOU REALLY THINK THAT CAN STOP ME? WELL THINK AGAIN!" He said as he approached her, his eye slightly twitching his overall appearance changed he was looking crazed, the nurse quickly left the room and locked the door she didn't want to get hurt she didn't get paid enough for this. So she stood outside the room waiting for the child to calm down, she heard a couple of bangs on the door she feared that the child would break out and kill her. On the other hand though she kinda regretted not being in the room to help him calm down. After all it was part of her job, minutes passed by and she decided to peek her head into the door to check on him. She found the child pacing in the room rambling, laughing she closed the door fearing that the child would hurt her as a tear trickled down from her face.

* * *

Bipper was once again left alone in a room which didn't bother him he'd been alone for millions of years why's this time any different? Well this time he was in a human body which was a new experience of loneliness but it wasn't too bothering, what was bothering him was all these stupid visions of pine tree as a dumb looking sock puppet they would appear out of nowhere he even saw one come out of the paper cup! If he was in his immortal body he would just shoot them already but he couldn't. He shouted at them only once to leave him alone as that was the only thing he could do about, he didn't need any of the pine trees nerdy talks he had his own problems to deal with, like how was he going to get back to his original form, he paced up and down the room trying to figure out this puzzle and his mind kept on drawing to continuous blanks. And thinking about what he was going to do to everyone once he got back into his body and that wormy little kid who was in the mindscape, he tried and tried but he couldn't figure out an answer eventually he gave up and just began to talk about what he would do to everyone if only he had a chance. At one point Bipper caught a sight of the nurse poking her head in but her head looked like that stupid sock puppet! He was so sick of seeing that thing so once again he talked to himself.

"THE PINES FAMILY CAN NEVER GET RID OF ME BUT WHY IS THAT? WHY DON'T I KNOW THE ANSWER? RIP OFF THEIR ARMS AND ATTACH THEM TO THEIR HEADS HAHAHA NOW THAT WOULD BE FUNNY HAVE I DONE THAT YET? WHAT IF SIXER KNOWS THE ANSWER AND IS NOT TELLING ME JUST TO WATCH ME SUFFER? NO HE WOULDN'T BE THAT CRUEL OR SMART ANYWAY HE ALWAYS WAS CLUELESS." He continued to talk like this for well he wasn't exactly sure how long but it was a while. He went for a drink of water as he was drinking it he noticed something, it was a googly eye staring right at him he began clawing at the cup so much that the cup ripped at the bottom and the rest of his water spilt onto the ground.

Time was passing very slowly for Bipper and he occupied it in any way he could, but there wasn't really anything to do. So for the time being he paced up and down this room the only interesting thing to happen was seeing that stupid sock puppet everywhere! It was becoming increasingly annoying seeing that dumb looking sock being controlled by an even dumber skin puppet. It was becoming apparent that he needed to find a way out and he needed to do it fast! Was it just him or were the walls getting more closed in? Never the matter he continued to press on about how to get out of this room and at the perfect moment he noticed the door creaking, he put his attention on the opening door. The nurse from earlier stood there but her look was different it was a look of sympathy, it didn't bother Bipper however the thing he paid a little more attention was the strange man that stood behind the nurse. He showed no emotion just crossed his arms and stared at Bipper.

"Hi there Dipper are you feeling a little better?" The nurse asked trying to sound friendly.

"I'M FINE CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT YOUR TONGUE IS STILL IN YOUR MOUTH!" He smiled at her his eye slightly twitching "AND YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS STOPPING ME FROM REPLACING THOSE ARMS OF YOURS WITH SQUEAKY MALLETS?!" Bipper shouted at the man still keeping the same look. He got no reaction from the man instead he was lead out of the room and into a hallway, as they were walking Bipper noticed her hands were shaking he knew that he was scaring her, something he thought he could never do in this body and it made him smile even wider. Bipper saw the familiar door of the doctor and once again he saw the doctor, but the doctor wasn't alone that stupid flesh puppet that came here with him was also there. Bipper sat down on a chair next to the flesh puppet.

"Dipper have you calmed down? can we continue on with the session?" The doctor asked.

"I'LL LET YOU DECIDE ON THAT ONE YOU WORTHLESS SKIN PUPPET" Bipper smiled back at him.

"Okay then we'll continue on Dipper while you were asleep one of the nurses told me you were talking in your sleep, and you were talking about a 'Xanthar' can you tell me who or what that is?" He asked his pen ready to write down the next answer.

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT NAME IT WILL BRING ABOUT CHAOS TO THIS DIMENSION AND THAT WAS MY JOB!" He screamed back at the doctor having a look of pure anger on his face quickly returning to his natural smile.

"Okay I think I'll end this session here as your son cannot calm down, but if he is ever like this again please come here as soon as possible now please make your way to the receptionist as she will book you another appointment." He said leading the father and child out of his office.

"Thank you for your time Dr. Richardson" his father said as he made his way down the hallway. He made his way back to the waiting area to talk to the receptionist "hello again would you like to make another appointment?" She asked her voice was as friendly as before, having no knowledge of what happened in the doctors office.

"Yes please what day do you think would be suitable?" He asked her .

"let's see here… I can get you in on Monday 2:30 at the earliest" she said looking at the child.

"Yes please" he replied back at her.

"okay then all set see you then" she waved as the father walked Bipper out of the hospital and into the car.

* * *

So chapter six is up (yay! I got sick and so I finished it up while in bed ) chapter seven I don't know what's going on with that, I have some ideas but I just can't put them into a chapter right now my mind is completely blank, it may be due to some personal stuff but don't worry it'll be here i'm not abandoning this story. I really love writing it (and i especially loved writing this chapter, i think it may be due because i love writing this kind of Bipper just completely unhinged.) I also really appreciate you guys reading it, even if it's only a couple of people that make it to the end i'll keep on writing for you guys and you have put up with my terrible punctuation and grammar skills.

And hey if you've read this far then i'd love to hear from you if you have any ideas for scenes or entire chapters that would great to hear your ideas. But for now you're going to have to put up with waiting i'm sure that's fine though as you guys would have plenty of other things to keep you entertained, and my story isn't exactly the best one out there.

until next time,

Laughinglizzie

P.S I don't want to sound like i'm nagging or anything like that at all, but if you want to you can always review the story and tell me what you think of it so far, and if you really like it you can favorite or follow the story but that's only if you really want to.


	7. Before Piedmont: The camera

**THE CAMERA**

"SHOOTING STAR WHAT'S THIS?" Bipper asked holding a strange boxed device in his hand and curiously looking at it.

"Don't touch that Bipper it's my parents' camera, they gave it to me to use over the summer for scrapbooks" Mabel replied snatching the camera away from Bipper.

"THAT IS NOT A CAMERA" Bipper said back.

"How do you know?" Mabel replied back coldly.

"HELLO? HAVE YOU MET ME? IF NOT LET ME INTRODUCE MYSELF NAME'S BILL AN ALL KNOWING AND ALL SEEING GOD" he shouted back smugly.

"You keep on believing that, and maybe one day you'll become a real boy" Mabel mumbled to herself.

"I HEARD THAT" Bipper screamed it had only been a week and Bipper was already getting on Mabel's nerves, just the way he shouted everything. It was times like these she wished her brother had come with an off switch.

"WAIT LET ME SEE THE CAMERA AGAIN" he said trying to snatch the camera back.

"Ok just don't break it and no doing triangle-y stuff with it" Mabel warned.

"I'M BEGINNING TO WONDER WHAT TRIANGLE THINGS ARE TO YOU."

"aren't you all knowing?" Mabel asked to provoke a reaction from Bipper.

"I'M NOT ANYMORE SO THE SOONER WE GET YOUR BROTHERS BODY BACK THE BETTER YOU CAN CONTINUE ON WITH YOUR LAME SUMMER, AND I CAN GET READY FOR MY BIG DAY" Bipper rambled.

"What big day? Have you found a nice triangle girl" Mabel teased.

"NO EVEN IF I DID SHE WOULD BE LONG GONE" Bipper smiled. Mabel gulped and backed away leaving Bipper with the camera, and leaving him confused about how to work it.

"SO HOW DOES THIS THING WORK?" Bipper asked Mabel.

"All knowing" Mabel said back looking through her photos.

"I'M GOING TO NEED A NEW SAYING TO DESCRIBE MYSELF NOW" Bipper stated in a quiet shout.

he looked at the device there was this strange circular lens that protruded out of it, so he put his eye up to it he found a button on the device as well, so putting his eye right up to the lens he pushed the button causing a flash to happen, and it created a blinding effect on Bipper in his eye.

"NO I'M BLIND I CAN'T BE, MY EYE WAS THE ONLY THING I NEEDED!" Bipper cried out.

"Calm down Bipper it was just the flash on the camera the effects will wear off in a few seconds" Mabel laughed at Bippers reaction.

"I CAN'T BE BLIND FOR A FEW SECONDS THE UNIVERSE COULD BE DESTROYED IN THAT TIME AND I WOULD NEVER KNOW" and he just made this situation stranger than it already was.

"Why don't I go and get Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked starting to get worried about Bippers over reaction.

"NO! I SHOULD KNOW HOW TO REVERSE THE EFFECTS OF THIS BLINDING LIGHT."

"S _eriously Bill don't you think you're being just a little_ _over-dramatic_?" Dipper asked he was watching the whole scene and laughing at Bills knowledge of a camera.

"NO I AM NOT PINE TREE I WAS BLINDED ON PURPOSE BY THE SHOOTING STAR" Bipper replied looking at Dipper.

"I wasn't the one who pressed his eye around the lens and flash" Mabel said coldly.

"WELL I WASN'T THE ONE WHO SHOT KITTENS AT ME."

"Seriously? that's your only rebuttal? I expected more from you Bipper" Mabel stated.

"I'M SAVING THE GOOD ONES FOR A RAINY DAY."

"If that rainy day ever occurs"Mabel said eyeing down Bipper.

"OH IT'LL RAIN" Bipper smiled back at Mabel.

"Ugh there you go again you're so creepy" Mabel squirmed.

"IT'S MY REPLACEMENT IF I CAN'T BE A KNOWING GOD AMONG YOU HUMANS I CAN BE A TERRIFYING ONE" Bipper shouted as if he was giving an emotional speech.

"You go outside and tell people passing by that i'm sure they'll believe you" Mabel said in her cheery tone.

"I WOULD BUT THE PEOPLE HERE ARE CRAZY ENOUGH ALREADY" Bipper said.

"Really? cause if had to pick the craziest person in the town it'd be you, and yes i'm counting all the mythical creatures as well so don't you twist my words with your evil nacho ways" Mabel told Bipper.

" _She's got a point Bill"_ Dipper added in.

"WHO ASKED YOU PINE TREE?" Bipper said with a smile Mabel had to admit it was a cute smile but with the context of Bipper it just made it all the more terrifying.

"Not that creepy smile thing again" Mabel shuddered ever since Bill acquired a mouth he has hardly worn anything apart from a smile.

"BUT WHY WOULD I EVER STOP?" Bipper smiled twice as hard purposely to freak the Shooting Star out.

"Look Bipper i like smiling as much as the next girl, but you need to know when to stop" Mabel explained.

"I DON'T CARE, ALL I CARE ABOUT NOW IS GETTING READY FOR MY CELEBRATION" Bipper snapped back at Mabel after that remark Mabel couldn't think of anything to say so she sat there in silence.

"How did we end up arguing about you smiling?" Mabel questioned.

"WHY WOULD I KEEP UP WITH ANYTHING YOU SAY?" Bipper replied back.

"I dunno i just thought you would have. Hey Bipper what did you do with the camera i gave you?" Mabel asked just remembering about the camera she lent him.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU MIGHT WANT TO REMEMBER THAT YOU SAID I'M NOT 'ALL KNOWING' SO I DON'T KNOW THIS" Bipper said angrily.

"Well it is the truth" Mabel argued back calmly, she just wanted her camera back and Bipper wasn't helping.

"AND IF YOU EVER BRING UP THE FACT THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON I'LL PUT YOUR FACE ON BACKWARDS" he laughed, seriously why did he have to be so creepy?

"Mabel i need to hide some stuff in your room for a few days or until the cops get off my trail" Stan said bursting into the room unannounced.

"WELL, WELL, WELL LOOK WHO IT IS IT'S STAN PINES GOTTEN OVER THE NIGHTMARES YET?" Bipper asked with a twisted smile.

"Still haven't found a cute nickname for me have ya kid?" Stan asked giving Bipper a questionable look.

"I WILL STAN PINES AND YOU'LL REGRET THAT YOU EVER ASKED ME THAT QUESTION" Bipper screamed.

"Yeah okay see ya kids have fun with... whatever your doing" Stan said before quickly exiting the room.

"Sooo Bipper about that camera."

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry i haven't finished chapter seven yet but i will don't you worry i just thought this little story would be nice. (Well to tell the truth, i was sitting in class and i just thought this would be really funny to write, and it keeps me occupied from all the serious stuff) so again super sorry if you wanted to see what happens next and not this and anyway who doesn't like a story to keep up a happy mood? So anyway if you ever want me to do this again maybe i could make a little series or something out of this, just little things that happened with Bipper in Gravity Falls.

So anyway i hope you enjoy this and if you read this thanks for listening to my weird ramblings and until next time!

LaughingLizzie


	8. Let's get rid of a sock puppet

Mabel was sitting in her final class for the day and the bell was going to ring any minute now, this day was the best that she'd had in a long time not only did she get her brother back but she also punched that stupid nacho in the face. Still a part of her was a bit worried I mean Bipper wasn't exactly human, but that didn't mean he had no emotion at all she wanted to express her feelings to sock Dipper but she didn't want to get any looks from the students around her or the teacher for that matter! Bipper had already caused enough trouble at school, and she was in no mood to get into any trouble at least the school day was ending. Mabel was excited she had received a phone call from her mother during the lunch break and she was told she was getting picked up after school thank god! She was not putting up with all the annoying kids on the bus. She was almost positive they would ask questions about her brother and she was not in the mood to do so she had just gotten the real Dipper back no way she would talk to anyone about Bipper.

Wait what class was she in again? oh that's right math Mabel noticed the mathematic formulas as she zoned back into reality, no way was she going to work out these equations she was too zoned out to learn the formulas and it was just too confusing to write out and work out for herself, maybe Dipper knew the answers? but it was too late the class was almost over and all the students packed up their books stood up from their tables and proceed to talk to their friends in the classroom. But no one approached Mabel nobody even said a word to her, this was a new feeling for Mabel, the feeling of loneliness she knew all these people and they knew her. They would talk to her and now she got nothing was it because of Bipper? Was it because they were scared of him so that meant they would have to be afraid of her as well, just because they're 'related' tears started to form in Mabel's eyes she had to ask about it just to get it off her chest so she walked up to her classmate.

"Hey I was wondering why nobody was talking to me" her classmate noticed that she was nearly about to burst into tears.

"Oh I guess the reason is that everyone heard about your brother, and I guess we all thought that you wanted to be left alone today" she answered slightly embarrassed of the choices she made that day.

"Wow okay" Mabel softly said.

"I'm so sorry Mabel I feel really bad for ignoring you. I mean it wasn't your fault about what happened with your..." Mabel quickly interrupted.

"That doesn't matter silly as long as you hang out with me tomorrow" Mabel said as she playfully punched the girl in the arm.

"Yeah ok you have that as a promise from me" she said smiling shyly.

"Oh yeah! Mabel's back on track" she cheered, Mabel made her way to the door of the classroom she heard the students counting down from three waiting for the bell to ring. After about five attempts of this chanting the bell rung through the classroom, and the students exploded out of the classroom and into the hallways. Mabel ran down the hallway hoping she didn't get trampled, she made it to her locker without being stomped on by other students she put her books away and grabbed her bag making sure she had all her art supplies just in case she wanted to draw a really cool picture, Mabel dodged and weaved her way around the other students making her way through the hallways and out of the school. She made her way to the car park in no time Mabel noticed her mother's car and her mother waiting in it and Mabel hopped in and waited to leave the car park.

* * *

Mabel noticed that her mother was looking more cheerful then when she last saw her; maybe she took a nap or something Mabel looked around to see if sock Dipper was around. She didn't see Dipper around anywhere but Mabel also had confidence that he would be able to find his way home it was Dipper after all, and he did know how to get home he wasn't an idiot.

"How was your day today Mabel?" her mother asked her voice was cheery.

"Yeah mom today was great how was yours?" she questioned back.

"Oh! It was... interesting" she told Mabel.

"Interesting how?" she asked back, Mabel was getting more curious of the situation.

"You wouldn't understand Mabel. And when you get home can you please stay away from the living room?" her mother said. Mabel thought it was a question but it sounded more like a command.

"Yeah okay" Mabel said she had a pretty good idea as to what happened today but she didn't want to get into any arguments with her mother.

"Thank you very much" her mother said looking at her daughter in the rear view mirror.

* * *

She was so young and the mother knew she had to keep her safe it was just her instinct, and by whatever means she knew she had to keep Mabel away from her brother just for today though. As she was pretty sure he would be less violent tomorrow and she really didn't want her to get hurt by her own twin sibling. Anyway she had to make some calls this afternoon and she really didn't want Mabel to listen in on them, it was just better if she stayed away from the living room. Her mother turned on the radio and the car was blasting with music.

Mabel hadn't heard music since her birthday party, it was a pleasant thing to listen to on her way home and forget nearly everything that's happened in her life recently and it was relaxing like all the stress from her life was melting away as she listened and looked out the car window. But in the back of her head she knew that as soon as the car stopped in the driveway all the stress will return and she would do anything to prevent this from happening.

* * *

They arrived at the house Mabel grabbed her bag out of the car and stepped into the house, no wonder she had been told to stay away from the living room she caught a quick glimpse of Bipper who was limp on the couch and unresponsive to the world around him, his face was white like a ghost but he wasn't see-through like a ghost was. She quickly headed upstairs to her room she didn't want to look or even think about Bipper anymore, he was just to creepy for her liking and the way she found him when she came home that was just going past her Bipper creepiness limits. She placed her bag down around the front of the door she grabbed some of her stuffed animals and placed them on her bed. She thought it would be nice and just zone out of reality like the way she did on the ride home, and it was always nice to just take your mind off things for a while.

"What would the world be like if water tasted like pancake syrup?" She asked aloud secretly hoping one of her toys would answer her back.

"I THINK I CAN ANSWER YOUR QUESTION SHOOTING STAR" a deranged sounding voice yelled from the other side of the closed door. Mabel knew who was at the other side of the door and she froze up with fear, it couldn't be him not now!

"W-who's there" she asked through the door fully aware of who was on the other side.

"WHERE IS HE?" the voice growled Mabel went further into her room not just fearing for her own life but for everyone in the house, a couple a loud bangs rung throughout the room before she noticed the doorknob was fidgeting but Bipper knew how to open doors and it was unlocked, the door finally busted open and there stood Bipper who looked more horrifying than Mabel could ever imagine him. He was as pale as when she last saw him but this time she actually got to look at him in the face, his eyes made him look like he was no longer in contact with reality his mouth held Bippers' twisted insane grin the rest of his body still looked limp despite the fact he was standing and walking, he walked heel first digging it into the ground he looked around the room most likely looking for Mabel no less. Mabel then knew she had to run for it so she sprinted towards the door, but Bipper pushed her back into her room he then ran to her his laughter filling up the room he made his way to her his head tilted to one side.

"WELL WON'T THIS BE A GREAT PARTY?" Bipper yelled in Mabel's ear before pinning her onto the ground, he placed his hands around her neck and dug his thumbs into her, blocking Mabel of air she managed to let out a few gasps of before everything around her faded away.

* * *

Bipper was more than pleased with himself he was finally about to get rid of one of the kids who ruined his plans. First shooting star was gonna get it then the pine tree if he could find him just another minute before the kid would be gone for good he just needed a few more seconds...

"DIPPER PINES, TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF YOUR SISTER THIS INSTANT!" a voice boomed behind him.

Bipper turned his head to see the father skin puppet looking as if fire would shoot out of his eyes, he ignored him and continued to choke out the shooting star he heard footsteps making their way towards him. He then saw a pair of hands trying to pry his hands away from shooting stars neck, the hands succeeded in doing so he felt an arm wrap around his waist and dragged him away from shooting star, making him unable to finish his work. The father quickly placed his crazed child outside the room and locked the door before running over to his daughter to make sure she was still alive. He placed his hand under her nose to make sure she was still breathing, he waited finally he felt her breath on his hand she was alive! He carried Mabel and placed her onto her bed, he pulled up a chair and waited for his daughter to regain consciousness hoping that his son wouldn't break open the door and kill him and Mabel. Fortunately nothing happened while he waited.

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME, I'LL GET YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY ONE WAY OR ANOTHER" the voice of his son screamed through the door.

The father froze scanning the room of anything he could protect himself with if his son broke his way into the room; he decided to leave Mabel for a few minutes while he left the room to talk to his son as it was the only reasonable thing to do at the time being.

* * *

"Dipper can you explain to me what the heck you think you were doing in there?" the father asked.

"PUTTING MY PLAN INTO ACTION THAT WAS UNTIL YOU SHOWED UP AND RUINED EVERYTHING. THAT'S ALL YOUR FAMILY EVER DOES THEY RUIN ALL MY PLANS" Bipper responded with.

"So you were planning to kill your sister?" the father continued to press on.

"SHE'S NOT MY SISTER, YOU AND THE REST OF YOU ANNOYING FAMILY ARE JUST PAWNS IN THIS GREATER PLAN, IT'S SOMETHING YOU COULDN'T EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE" Bipper shouted at the top of his lungs in an attempt to deafen the father skin puppet.

"Dipper I want you to go downstairs right now we'll talk about this later" the father instructed pointing to the stairs.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET A CHANCE TO TALK" Bipper said as he made his way downstairs the father made his way back into the twins room to check on Mabel, she was still unconscious but breathing normally from what the father could tell so he once again exited the room and he made his way downstairs to meet up with his son.

"WELL, WELL, WELL ARE YOU READY TO FIND OUT WHERE YOUR SON IS?" Bipper asked the father skin puppet who was making his way down the stairs. "Living room. Now" the father growled. Bipper made his way there and sat down on his now favorite couch and the father puppet sat down on the opposite one.

"We need to have a real conversation" the father said.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL ALL OUR PREVIOUS CONVERSATIONS? HAVING A FRIENDLY TEA PARTY?" Bipper shouted.

"I think we should address your shouting problem" the father said who was getting annoyed with his sons' new found fondness for shouting.

"WHAT SHOUTING PROBLEM? I DON'T HAVE A SHOUTING PROBLEM **YOU** HAVE THE SHOUTING PROBLEM!" Bipper shouted defensively.

"Dipper please calm down I wasn't trying to upset you, I was just wondering why you decided to start shouting for no reason at all" the father reassured.

How could Dipper not know he was shouting he practically screamed every word he spoke, how has he not deafened himself yet?

"Okay I might as-well get this out of the way why did you choke Mabel?" the father asked wanting answers desperately.

Bipper tilted his head to one side and said with his twisted grin.

"SHE WAS IN THE WAY AND IT WAS THE ONLY SOLUTION TO LURE OUT THE PINE TREE" his eyes became vacant once again.

"Ok Dipper can you tell me who this 'Pine Tree' is?" the father asked wanting to get to the bottom of this big mystery.

"YOUR SON" the words that Dipper spoke graded in his fathers' ears he had heard so much about this 'Pine Tree' could it really be his son? Of course not his son was right in front of him but did his son really believe he was another person or thing entirely?

"Well then, who are you?" the father asked wanting to know who he was speaking to.

* * *

But as if fate wanted to keep him from the answer Mabel walked into the room.

"Mabel! Why don't you go back upstairs and rest for a bit, your brother and I need to talk about something really important."

"He's not my real brother! He's just a weirdo nacho!" Mabel shouted unexpectedly.

"DON'T CALL ME A NACHO YOU SMILE DIP USER!" Bipper screamed back in her face.

"That was one time!" Mabel huffed back "Mabel why don't you go back up and rest for a bit I'll be up there in just a minute" the father quickly stated trying to keep Mabel away, just in case his son did anything violent and attacked her again. Mabel did as she was told and headed upstairs.

"We'll continue this conversation later" the father said leaving Bipper with his insane grin.

* * *

The father went upstairs he knew that he had to explain everything to his daughter, after all she was attacked by him and they were siblings she deserved to know and they can't keep the truth from her forever. And as much as the father didn't want to he opened the door to Mabel's room, she was huddled in her bed, and she was shaking in her bed. It truly saddened the father to see his family becoming this depressed husk in a once happy household. He came and sat himself on his daughters' bed rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"You came up here to talk about Dipper didn't you?" Mabel asked in a meek tone.

"Yes, because your brother hurt you and I was just making sure that you were alright and you know what is going on around here" the father began to explain.

"Dad I have a pretty strong grasp about what's happening around here" Mabel said coldly before burrowing her head into her knees.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were alright I have to go downstairs and make some calls if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me or your mother" the father warmly told her before exiting the room to call the doctor.

* * *

He had just met earlier today. He made his way down to the living room; to his surprise his son wasn't there which was odd where could he be? But this wasn't the most important matter right now he just needed to call up the doctor. He was given a phone number from him just in case something happened and he needed to make a home visit, he dialed up the number and hoped the doctor answered him it rung once, twice, three times the father began to imagine that the phone would never stop ringing, just then as he was beginning to lose hope.

"Hello who's there?" a voice from the phone spoke.

"Hello, is this the office of Doctor Richardson?" the father asked his voice just a little shaky.

"Yes this is, but who's asking?"

"This is Dippers father, I came in earlier today and you said to call you later on" he explained.

"Ah yes well I was just going over your sons' files to see if there was anything I should know about, but there's nothing here no record of mental illness or anything like that, my only answer would be that he is suffering from some sort of brief psychotic disorder but that would be extremely unlikely, as it normally occurs in people aged twenty to thirty but if this lasts for more than a month it could be something more serious" the doctor explained very calmly.

"Well is there anything we can do? I mean there must be something" the father expressed in a panicked tone.

"Yes there are plenty of treatments for this. But the most effective one would be to give him some medication but you would have to visit a psychiatrist, and they would have to prescribe your son some medication" the doctor babbled.

"isn't he a bit young to be taking medication?" the father interrupted.

"well that's entirely up to you if you don't want to we can drop the matter but I do advise it" the doctor told him.

"Well I doesn't really matter if you advise it or not he's my son and it's my choice on what would be best for him, and I think It would be better if we could stay away from medication for as long as possible" the father stated.

"Ok then, we can just drop this matter and I'll see you on Monday for Dippers' session"

"Alright, see you then" the father said before he hung up. He made his way towards the kitchen it was his turn to cook dinner tonight since his wife was upstairs taking a nap as a result from her sleepless night, so he started to prepare everything while repeating the phone call in his head.

* * *

"I got off the phone with the doctor" the father said as his wife entered the kitchen, he noticed the she looked a little better than before.

"Ok, we'll talk about that later, Dipper's with me he's just in the other room I'm just making sure he doesn't do anything to harm himself, and I was just thinking because of that little fork incident that maybe we shouldn't give him any metal cutlery and just give him some plastic utensils for now" she said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea" the father said while preparing the vegetables.

"see you when dinner's ready" she then proceeded to kiss him on the cheek and exit the room, she made it back into the living room where she spotted her son staring off into nothing.

"Dipper are you okay?" the mother asked slightly shaky from fear of her son hurting her.

"IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME FLESH-STICK I HAVE A SOCK PUPPET TO BURN" Bipper stated before making his way out of the room and running towards the stairs. He had noticed a certain sock puppet making its way towards the house and Bipper knew what he had to do, he caught the puppet halfway up the stairs.

* * *

"YOU'RE REALLY BAD AT SNEAKING YOU DO REALIZE THIS?"

 _"Seriously? What do you want Bill?"_ Dipper said not realizing Bippers' true intentions, he then grabbed the sock and pulled Dipper towards the downstairs bathroom and slammed the sock puppet against the sink. Dipper then put the puzzle pieces together, Bill had completely lost his mind and now he's more dangerous then ever.

 _"Bill stop I don't want anything to do with you"_ Dipper pleaded as he felt his ghost-hand breaking from the pressure of the sink.

"NO WAY PINE TREE YOU'RE NOT GONNA STOP ME THIS TIME" Bipper hissed.

Dipper found a way out from the sink without taking off the sock, he was now face to face with the now unhinged Bill and Dipper had the misfortune to look up at his face which was terrifying, but knowing that it was his face made it even more scary. Bipper then got this crazier face and slapped the sock puppet out of Dippers hand causing it to fall on the floor. Bipper then quickly picked it up while Dipper knelt over in pain; Bipper opened up the lid to the toilet and placed the puppet into the water while pressing down the button to flush it down.

"YOU REALLY THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THAT EASY? DID YOU PINE TREE?" Bipper said turning to the now vessel-less Dipper the look on his face becoming more deranged.

 _"You're crazy! Why would you do this now Mabel will never know that I'm there"_ Dipper said staring into the now empty toilet bowel.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I WIN FINALLY! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BRING ATTENTION TO THIS WHOLE SITUATION DIDN'T YOU? YOUR STUPIDITY FINALLY CAUGHT UP WITH YOU PINE TREE" Bipper stated with insane glee.

 _"What are you even talking about? I just wanted to let Mabel know I'm there and that's it, I wasn't going to tell anyone else."_

"OH I KNOW YOU KID YOU WOULDN'T TALK, YOU WOULD'VE SANG" Bipper responded.

 _"I don't even want to look at you right now, but then again why should I look at you when it's yourself that needs to take a long look in a mirror to see what you've become"_ Dipper told Bill before floating away. Just as Bipper was about to exit the room for the Pine Tree to continue their little chat the mother skin puppet just had to knock on the door.

"Dipper are you okay? You've been in there for quite a while" Bipper slammed open the door his face making it seem like fire would shoot out of his eyes.

"I NEED TO GO FIND SOMETHING STAY. OUTTA. MY. WAY." Bipper growled pushing the mother away from him, making his way towards the front door, before Bipper left the house he took a moment to think about if he should give a surprise visit to see his 'sister' he quickly shook the thought out of his head and left the house slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Bipper made his way down the sidewalk upon making his way to a corner and he noticed a certain kid stuck in the mindscape.

"YOU!" Bipper screamed at the top of his lungs pointing at Dipper making his way towards him.

 _"great, I get out of the house to avoid you and not even 5 minutes later you show up, have you come here to taunt me?"_ Dipper asked in a depressed voice.

"I CAME HERE BECAUSE YOU LEFT THE CONVERSATION, YOU CAN'T JUST FLOAT AWAY LIKE THAT" Bipper stated becoming slightly agitated with the Pine Tree.

 _"No you didn't you came here to... I don't even know what you want and you don't either I've been noticing Bill, you've gotten even crazier then before only this time you can hurt real people that I love and care about"_ Dipper said keeping his head down as to not look at Bill.

"LOOK KID IT'S SIMPLE BUT KNOWING YOU I'LL ONLY GIVE YOU MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS" Bipper said his grin became a little smaller.

 _"look I know you don't care about me or anything else you've made that point fairly clear, so if you want to leave with my body and never come back then do it, I've accepted the fact that I'll never get it back"_ Dipper cried while he huddled into his knees.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME THIS IS WHAT GETS TO YOU? COME ON PINE TREE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE A MORE RESILIENT PERSON BUT THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS, FIND A WAY TO STOP ME BEFORE I FIND A WAY TO STOP YOU" and with that last comment any heart the Dipper felt that Bill had went out the window.

 _"What did you just say?"_ Dipper asked curious if Bill will repeat himself.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID KID" Bipper smiled as he made his way across the road to continue on walking down the sidewalk. A couple of people in surrounding houses went into their front yards after they heard a high pitched scream, a few people made there way back indoors but others stayed out and watched the strange exchange the child had with himself. The nonsensical words worried the people watching him, after he left where he was standing and walked off some stayed in their yard to report such bizarre behavior.

 _"Bill! You might want to go back home"_ Dipper called out noticing the people around the block on their phones.

"UGH NOT THIS AGAIN, LOOK PINE TREE CALL ME WHEN YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING USEFUL" and with that Bipper disappeared further down the sidewalk, escaping Dippers view no way he was going to chase after him after all he already gave him a warning, this was just going to be yet another problem he would have to solve this in his own twisted mind.

* * *

Bipper continued on his path hoping that no one would disturb him while he was walking, he was in no mood to be stopped by another clueless human thinking that he was crazy, well he was but not for talking to nothing, he knew fully well what he was talking to but humans just didn't have the power to see into the mindscape, if they did why would they think that a powerful creature such as himself be a nerdy thirteen year old whom everyone around him has thought he's lost his mind, well people already thought that but that was a lesser matter. What he had to figure out was how was he going to get out of the nerdy thirteen year old body, he had already missed his chance to put his plans into action and he had been planning it for billions of years at least thirteen billion. These last few months haven't been the best for him he was foiled by kids one to many times, but just as he was walking down the street a car pulled up Bipper looked at the car it said 'police'.

"SERIOUSLY?" Bipper shouted as the window rolled down the officer looked at him with a curious expression.

* * *

AN: Wow ok that took like a crazy long time to write (AND IT WASN'T EVEN THAT GOOD YOU CALL THIS A STORY?) uh yeah... what the brackets say, sorry if it wasn't good like at all and sorry if the wait was for nothing. But hey if you did like this then don't be afraid to tell me

until next time,

LaughingLizzie


	9. Let's get arrested!

Dinner was more than awkward for the family having an empty seat knowing fully that the person who should be filling the seat was out of the house and might be in the middle of a violent attack against an innocent person which brought tension to the whole family, and made what little conversation they could make uncomfortable.

"Did you hear anything about Dipper?"

"No nothing the only phone call I've received is the one from the doctor other than that I've heard nothing" Mabel's father responded with before the room settled with an eerie silence, the only sound was the forks and knives starching on the plates, you could see by the faces on everyone in the room they were desperately trying to make any conversation even if it was the first thing that popped into their head.

"So Mabel I was just wondering something" her father suddenly chipped in making Mabel jump a little.

"Yeah dad?" Mabel responded her voice shaky.

"At school are people… Afraid of your brother?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know dad, all that I know is that half the school probably hate him the other half I would imagine feel sorry for him"

"And why would that be?"

"Well, we all know that he hasn't been himself lately and with kids around the school word travels around really fast" Mabel explained hoping that her parents understood her explanation of the situation.

"Do you think maybe I should set up a meeting with the principal or something? Just to explain some things so Dipper doesn't get expelled?" Mabel's mother asked not looking up from her plate of food.

"Doesn't hurt in trying" her father responded with his posture making it seem like he was going to leave the table at any second.

"Dad are you expecting a phone call or something?" Mabel asked her curiosity growing be the millisecond.

"I'm not" her father said back not turning his head to acknowledge her presence.

"Mabel your father is just very anxious at this moment" her mother said softly.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked though she was pretty assured as to what the answer would be but instead of a verbal response from her mother she simply nodded and went to picking at her food, and the kitchen around Mabel fell into silence the only sound Mabel heard from anyone was her father with an attention seeking sigh.

"Dad if you're going to say something just say it" Mabel blurted out catching the attention of both her parents.

"Mabel, it's nothing don't worry about it I'm just a little worried about your brother and where he is" her father replied with still paying close attention to the phone.

"Don't worry about him Dad I'm sure he's fine it's not like he's out attacking random people or getting arrested the phone will mostly stay silent for the rest of the night I bet you that" Mabel smiled at her father which created a nice moment in the household where everyone stopped worrying about Dipper.

Just then as everything was starting to feel normal once again the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" her father announced as he leapt from his seat and towards the phone.

"I jinxed it" Mabel said quietly under her breath as her father answered the phone.

All you could hear from the phone conversation was muffled voices from her father most likely trying to keep her from hearing what they were talking about, but you could hear his voice growing louder and you could hear a little distress through his muffled voice. He came back into the kitchen his face was clearly panicked and he could hardly stand still.

"What's wrong?" her mother asked standing up from the table and walking towards her husband with the intent to comfort him.

"It's Dipper, oh my lord I didn't think this would happen, I mean how could it?"

"Honey just calm down for a second and tell me" her mother reassured him Mabel's mother was always good at calming people down it was her hidden talent.

"Good now can you explain to me what happened with Dipper?" her mother said Mabel keeping a close ear on what her father would say.

"It's Dipper, he's at the police station."

"What why? What happened to him?"

"He's been arrested."

* * *

They quickly rushed down to the police station Mabel tagged along she just wanted to make sure Bipper hadn't said anything to strange while she was there but knowing him he'd probably freaked out every officer working there that evening, which would have been a ton of people to creep out but that seemed to be Bippers specialty. They were met be an officer who looked like some of the stuff Bipper said had got to him on a personal level, as her parents and the officer talked Mabel looked around the station looking for any sign of Bipper but the only thing she saw was more officers, at one point she was lucky enough to see someone in handcuffs which was a fascinating experience for her she had never really been to a police station well expect for the field trip she did but that was as a class this was her first time picking up someone from the station which was very nerve wreaking.

Her parents went to go and fill some paperwork with the officer and of course she was told to go sit down and wait so she did that. It was at this point she wished that she brought her phone with her, so she sat waited and listened in on the passing officers conversations which weren't as interesting as she hoped they would be maybe they would of talked about their latest adventure doing police stuff, but no it was all about the paperwork that's all she heard them talk about maybe Bipper was the most exciting thing that had happened for them but maybe not you get all sorts of delightful and quirky people arrested and they would have all sorts of stories to tell. Mabel quickly took her mind off Bipper and began to think of other things.

Before she knew it she quickly spotted her parents with Bipper who was looking much more clear headed, he was still unstable that was easy to tell but the chances of nearly dying at his hands seemed much more slim it was more like a 43% compared to the 86% before and that was a relief in Mabel's head she also noticed something a bit peculiar, the officer that was currently talking to her parents almost never broke eye contact with Bipper almost like he was expecting him to run away or something. When they finally broke away from the Officer Mabel's parents looked at Bipper with the strangest looks and all Mabel could do was look at Bipper when she finally snapped out of her daze she approached Bipper.

"What the heck did you do Bipper? You didn't kill anyone did you?"

"NO BUT I'LL TELL YOU THE STORY, IT ALL HAPPENED ABOUT TODAY AFTER YOU NEARLY DIED, BY THE WAY I WANT A REDO ON THAT."

* * *

 **Story time with Bipper**

 **(Warning: story may not be accurate of events)**

ALRIGHT STORY TIME SO SUPER GLUE THOSE MOUTHS OF YOURS SHUT AND EXPAND YOUR EAR HOLES THROUGH PAINFUL METHODS WHILE I TELL YOU A DELIGHTFUL TALE THAT'LL MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE A ROLLARCOASTER IS CRASHING INSIDE YOUR MIND.

SO AFTER I WENT TO SEE THE GHOSTLY PINE TREE AND AFTER HIS LITTLE SOB STORY AND WARNING I WENT WALKING DOWN THE STREET AND I TOTALLY WASN'T GOING TO CALL FORD AND ASK FOR HELP THAT'D BE RIDICULOUS, SO ANYWAY THERE I WAS WALKING DOWN THE STREET MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS AND POLITELY TELLING PEOPLE TO MIND THERE BUSINESS AS THEY WOULD SO NICELY WALK UP TO ME AND MAKE STUPID REMARKS AND LIKE MOST CREATURES I WASN'T GOING TO PUT UP WITH IT. (IT'S NOT JUST HUMANS THAT GET ANNOYED SOMETIMES) SO I ASKED THEM VERY NICELY IF THEY WANTED TO KEEP ALL THEIR FINGERS AND MOST OF THE TIME THAT WOULD SHUT THEM UP EXPECT FOR ONE HUMAN HE JUST WALTZED RIGHT OUT OF HIS FANCY PANTS CAR AND SAID TO ME.

"Are YoU tHE KiD thAt's BeEN cAUsinG TRouBlE?" AND OF COURSE SINCE I'M NO IDIOT I RESPONDED BACK WITH

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MERGE WITH YOUR CAR RIGHT NOW I WOULD SUGGEST YOU LEAVE."

AND SINCE I'M THE BAD GUY AND HORRIBLE THINGS HAVE SEEMED TO OCCUR EVER SINCE I'VE HAD THIS HUMAN BODY HE CONTINUED TO ASK ME MEANINGLESS QUESTIONS, AND THEY WERE SO BORING! SO BORING IN FACT THAT I CAN'T EVEN USE MY MENTAL CAPACITY TO RECALL THE WORDS HE SPOKE TO ME, WHICH IS A SHAME AS THEY WOULD'VE MADE GREAT JOKES TO TELL TO MY PALS BACK HOME. BUT UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE I'M NOT BACK HOME I'M HERE TELLING YOU THIS STORY AND WHAT A WONDERFUL WAY I WANT TO SPEND MY TIME, TELLING A BUNCH OF IDIOTS USELESS FACTS ABOUT MY TIME IN A USELESS HUMAN VESSEL, THAT HAS NOTHING OTHER THAN NOODLE LIMBS THIS IS ABOUT AS FUN AS WATCHING THE CODE TO STANS SAFE FALL INTO THE BOTTOMLESS PIT FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY.

WHAT AM I DOING? THIS IS 'STORY TIME' NOT 'HAVE A PLEASANT CONVERSATION WITH BILL' TIME SO LET US CONTINUE ON WITH THIS TRAIN WRECK OF A STORY.

SO THIS GUY WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE AND AT EVERY OPPORTUNITY I TRIED MY BEST TO GET AWAY AND I HAD THAT CHANCE WHEN HE FINALLY SHUT HIS MOUTH FOR ONE SECOND, THEN LIKE A CHEAP SCARE HE JUMPED OUT OF NOWHERE AND BEGAN TO TALK SOME MORE BUT BEFORE HE COULD GET ON WITH MORE OF HIS BORING NONSENSE ABOUT 'MORALS' WHATEVER THOSE THINGS ARE, I HOLD BELIEFS THANK YOU VERY MUCH THEY'RE MUCH MORE DIFFERENT.

I BEGAN TO TELL HIM VERY NICELY IF I MAY ADD HOW IT WAS NOT POLITE TO JUST JUMP OUT AT PEOPLE AND SCARE THEM, BUT I THINK HE GOT A LITTLE MAD AT ME FOR OPENING MY MOUTH TO TALK SOME SENSE INTO (I DIDN'T TALK ANY SENSE INTO HIM) SINCE OF COURSE I'M THE ONE WITH ALL THE BAD LUCK AROUND HERE I GOT WHISKED AWAY TO THE PLACE I HAVE NOW EXITED, SO THERE YOU GO THAT'S THE STORY I COULDN'T OF JUST LEFT IT UP TO YOUR HORRIBLE IMAGINATIONS I MEAN WHY ARE YOU THINKING OF SUCH HORRID THINGS? EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING OF I BET IT'S PRETTY TERRIBLE.

 **Story time with Bill has come to an end**

 **(Onto the original story I was telling!)**

* * *

"YEAH THAT'S PRETTY MUCH THE STORY" Bipper said looking at his surroundings they were now in their parents' car driving home and all throughout the story Bipper was telling they keep curious looks and stared at them through the rear-view mirror. Mabel noticed Bippers eyes making it seem like the events happened years ago instead of earlier that day.

"Oh kayy then… great story Bipper you ever going to tell me the true version?" Mabel asked with a hint of playfulness in her tone.

"YOU REALLY THINK THERE WOULD BE A HINT OF TRUTH IN ANYTHING I SAY?" Bipper replied back holding a small smile.

"Well maybe everyone tells the truth even if accidentally, I'd like to think that anyway but knowing you the truth might be the only thing you've never said through that triangle-ly mouth of yours" Mabel muttered hoping that she would phase out of reality and ignore Bipper's words, which was easier said than done Bipper knew how to keep silence but if someone started the small talk first it was hard to get him to shut up.

"NOT A TRIANGLE I'M YOUR BROTHER" Bipper replied back cheerfully in a sing-song tone.

"Wow Dipper, you're back! I'm so glad it's you and not the tr-ow!" Mabel yelped feeling a sharp pain in her elbow, she looked towards the source of the pain she found Bipper drawing his hand away from her arm and drawing a wider grin like he just pulled the funniest practical joke in the world.

"Why'd you do that for it wasn't even that good" Mabel asked checking the mark she received on her arm.

"LIGHTEN UP SHOOTING STAR, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MORE FUN THEN THIS".

"yeah with people I like and not with people that you know try to kill me just earlier today and now wants to joke around" Mabel bluntly stated back ignoring all attempts of Bipper trying to catch her attention back, through means of stupid hand gestures and at one point he continuously poked the centre of her back which really made Mabel angry with him how long was this car ride anyway?

"I KNOW YOU'RE MAD WITH ME SHOOTING STAR" Bipper quietly shouted causing a shiver down Mabel's spine just the way he said it was super creepy.

"Why wouldn't I be mad with you Bipper?" Mabel shouted back at him all annoyances he created that day flowing through her and into that one sentence.

"WHOA RELAX KID, SHOUTING AT ME ISN'T THE ANSWER TO GETTING RID OF ME."

"How would you know anything anymore? You're just a boring human like the rest of us" Mabel snapped back hoping Bipper would just shut his mouth for once instead of having a comeback just waiting for her.

but to her surprise there was nothing just silence she looked up to the front seat where her parents were and they just looked at one another for a split second returning to their normal glances looking at nothing but the road ahead of them. Mabel quickly stopped staring at them they weren't going to say anything to her or Bipper for that matter she could tell they were too tired to say anything all anyone wanted to do was go home and get some rest.

Mabel's eyesight slowly crept up towards Bipper she was hesitant to look at him she was scared to what if he wanted to attack her again? She quickly shook that thought away she was Mabel Pines and she fought with gnomes she could do anything even if Dipper wasn't there so she quickly looked at Bipper expecting a horrifying and twisted look on his face but it wasn't that, it was creepy sure but it wasn't going to burn her eyeballs and keep her from sleep his smile dropped slightly but his eyes were big but it was like someone had slapped him across the face. But it was more like the Bipper reaction to being slapped Mabel had never got that reaction from Bipper, all she got was the getting punched in the face Bipper reaction which was her favorite reaction at of all of them. They finally arrived home after probably they longest car ride they've experienced, the family were just happy that they were unharmed from their sons' new-found violent behavior.

* * *

"Dipper you better grab something to eat, then it's off to bed I think everybody is too tired to do anything else." the twins mother expressed wearily while walking upstairs towards her bedroom.

Mabel on the other hand practically raced up to her room she wanted to at least seem like she was asleep before Bipper came in, she wasn't really in the mood to put up with his stupid attitude and insane words he spoke. She quickly ripped off her clothes and like the speed of light she placed on her nightshirt, she pounced onto her bed and turned her lamp off trying her best to look like she was asleep which was harder than she first thought. She noticed that quite some time went past and she still wasn't able to successfully fall asleep but she also noticed something else as every second went by. Bipper wasn't in the bedroom still after all this time, it was really weird even though Bipper didn't like sleeping at all he still did it and he got lots of it, this just wasn't like him. Mabel with Adrenalin pumping all throughout her body she shot up from her bed and grabbed her grappling hook and a flashlight just in case all the lights were out she didn't want her parents to know what she was up to, so in her best attempt to feel like a super secret agent she rolled towards the door and it was successful she felt super awesome after that, it was like she was chasing after a hardcore criminal.

* * *

She quickly deduced that Bipper was not upstairs, partly because it felt less creepy upstairs, another part of it being the mumbling she heard from downstairs. She slowly made her way down anxious of what she would find, but instead of the Bipper who was practically bouncing off the walls to attack her in any way she found him curled in a ball, knees up to his chin rocking himself at the foot of the stairs she also found a curious mark on his arm but it was to dark to see what it was, Mabel didn't want to turn on her flashlight because the state she found Bipper in just screamed,

"if I notice anything in here I will destroy it."

And it was just too terrifying for her mind to handle. She quickly made her way upstairs careful not to make a noise she made her way into her bedroom and rushed to hid under the covers and forget what she had just witnessed.

* * *

AN: So... taking everything into account i think this chapter is good? if you're reading this chapter then i guess you must enjoy it to some degree, or it could be so bad that it's funny it could just be that, a bad fan-fiction either way if it's good or bad i hope you enjoy it.

Until next time,

LaughingLizzie


	10. Let's have nothing bad happen!

AN: I would just like to say sorry that it took this long to publish, exams and moving house and a bunch of other stuff. But I did get this up and I apologise if this wasn't good or up to standards, but anyway if you do enjoy it don't be afraid to tell me.

Until next time,

LaughingLizzie

* * *

The alarm clock buzzed throughout the room waking both the parents up as it was a normal school day and they needed to wake both themselves and the kids up. It was the kids' mothers turn to wake them up, and it was the fathers turn to make breakfast so as they both walked out of the room and to their designated areas. Their father made his way downstairs, still half groggy.

Upon making his way down to the last step he felt something soft and squishy making him jump back a little, he made his way back down and touched and squishy object again with his foot several times starting off lightly at first and every time he pressed down a little harder. This was taking so long that both his wife and daughter came down the stairs, and looked at him with a curious expression.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Mabel asked her eyebrows rising to full extent.

"There's something down here I don't know what it is though." Her father responded with, still pressing his foot down he then finally turned around to check if it was a cruel prank from his son.

"Hey where's Dipper?" he finally asked noticing that his son wasn't there to greet him with his freaky grin.

"I think I know what's going on here." Mabel's mother finally chipped in.

"Take your foot off the strange object and look at it and tell me what you find." She added, her arms crossed and her face smug.

"It's Dipper all right, but something's not quite right." Their father said making sure to get a close inspection of his son.

"Ok then, while you deal with this I'll just help get Mabel ready for school." Her mother said quickly leading Mabel to the kitchen and making sure they both avoided eye contact with Bipper.

"Dipper? Are you awake?" the father asked slightly kicking his son to provoke some kind of reaction.

"I'M AWAKE FATHER, IN FACT I'VE NEVER FELT SO AWAKE BEFORE." Bipper shouted back quickly pulling himself up from the fetal position he once held.

"So you just slept here all night?" The father asked looking up and down at Bipper before he responded.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I WOULD NEVER SLEEP ON THE FLOOR, I'M NOT AN IDIOT LIKE YOU THINK I AM, I KNOW WHAT A BED IS AND IF I WAS SLEEPING I WOULD BE IN IT." Bipper snapped back causing the father to snap out of his continuous eyeing and finally looked at Bipper in the face.

"But that would mean you didn't sleep at all." He responded back with, it was if he just snapped out of his groggy state and looked at the state his son was in.

His face pretty much stayed the same, expect for the big circles underneath his eyes making them look bigger and scarier than before, and the twitch that his eye got on occasion was now more prominent than yesterdays eye twitching.

"Dipper, I want you to go and take a shower then go to bed and get some sleep." The father instructed him.

"WHY?"

"Because you haven't taken a shower in several days and you didn't sleep at all last night well that's from what you told me anyway, but I can see that you're tired so can you please do what I asked?"

"WHY?"

"Because I said so."

"WHY?"

"Dipper can you stop wasting time and just do what I asked please!" The father huffed at him his face turning slightly red.

"OH! HAHA, TIME. YOU KNOW THAT'S FUNNY OF YOU TO MENTION IT." Bipper responded back with, never losing his eye contact with the father.

"And why is that?" The father asked back his look of curiosity growing by the second. "WELL I'LL TELL YOU A SECRET. MY TIME NEVER RUNS OUT." Bipper shouted back in the father's ear, faces inches away from each other.

"Look Dipper, I don't want to argue with you anymore, and I'm not in the mood for this new attitude of yours, so just do what I asked." The father asked rubbing his temples; he was clearly tired of everything that was happening around him.

"IS IT BAD THAT I FEEL AS THOUGH I'M BEING TREATED LIKE I'M AN IDIOT OR SOMETHING? CAUSE I CAN TELL YOU NOW YOU WISH YOU HAD MY KNOWLEDGE." Bipper shouted to the father as he ignored Bipper and walked into the kitchen, his movements sluggish and slow.

"YES BECAUSE WALKING AWAY WILL SOLVE EVERYTHING!" Bipper shouted to himself while walking through the house, trying to find the place of their body cleansing device.

* * *

This was easier said than done the house was fairly large, well for four measly skin puppets anyway.

"HOW MANY DOORS ARE HERE AND HOW COME IV'E NEVER NOTICED THEM BEFORE? WOW! I CAN BE REALLY DENSE IN A SKIN SACK."

Bipper told himself as he inspected the hallway upstairs and opened every door he could. And through his amazing powers of opening and closing doors he found what he perceived to be what he was told to find it looked like a fun little cleansing device, but for some reason it gave off a sinister vibe which made Bipper very sceptical of it almost never breaking eye contact with the device.

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN SCARE ME HA! GOOD LUCK BUDDY BY THE END OF OUR ENCOUNTER THE TABLES WILL TURN… SHOOT SAID THAT WRONG I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT SCARED OF YOU. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THAT WISE GUY?" Bipper screamed at the nozzle of the shower making sure he sounded creepy enough to scare the device.

"YOU COULD AT LEAST TRY AND MAKE A RESPONSE YOU KNOW LIKE PINE TREE…" Bippers voice trailed off after realising once again that Pine Tree was nowhere to be seen.

"WAIT WHERE IS HE? I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE OUR LAST CONVERSATION, HE COULD BE ANYWHERE, AND WOULD YOU HAVE ANY IDEA TO WHERE HE IS?" Bipper asked the shower nozzle.

"YEAH, BEST NOT TO WORRY ABOUT HIM." He told the shower.

Besides what could the nerdy little kid do anyway? It's not like he could make his way back to Gravity Falls find a sock puppet the was never used in the Shooting Stars show, possess that and tell the other Pine twins about what was happening here, the thought was so stupid all it could do was make Bipper laugh as he continued to find out about the inner workings of human cleansing.

* * *

Time passed more slowly as Bipper let the disgusting liquid wash over his now human body, that humans actually thought was necessary for their survival he made it his task to never look down while he was cleaning himself it was already jarring enough looking at his strange fleshy hands he didn't exactly want to look at the rest of it. When he thought he was finally clean enough to avoid being nagged at for the 50th time in the last three days he grabbed the closest object to cover up the lower half of his human body quickly making his way to the Pine Trees slumber den, with the intention to use the Pine Trees near identical clothing to cover up his squishy human flesh.

And for once he succeeded in his task without anything negative happening to him, no mystery men taking him to their car, no waking up in mysterious rooms and being locked in them. It actually made Bipper quite proud of himself and the fact that he could perform a human task and have nothing bad happen to him. But before he could actually celebrate the fact he noticed that his human stomach was making strange noises, it felt like it was going to eat his other human insides, and through that he came to the conclusion that it wasn't a good sign.

So through genius thinking and concentrating noises the idea popped into his head he should ask the only skin puppets in the house and take their advice. This was going to be the first and last time he asked for help from anyone (expect for those other times but they really didn't count). So he made his way for the other skin puppets in the house with the sole purpose to stop the rumbling and pain from his human insides.

* * *

The same could not be said for Mabel she had eaten so much that morning she was convinced her sweater was more tight than usual, it didn't really help that she ate all that food in record breaking time. She was actually excited to head to school today sure Bipper was still there but she at least knew at school she wouldn't be tackled to the ground and choked by a crazy dream nacho. So she stood around waiting for her bus to arrive she checked the road several times just making sure that the bus was actually coming, Mabel did miss her fair share of morning busses after standing on the road several times and nearly getting run over by a car she heard the familiar sound of her bus relieved that it actually showed up.

Mabel waited for it to stop, it opened the door and she found a seat around the bus, she hopped in and looked out the window watching the world around her whizz pass, but before Mabel could get the chance to zone out reality reared its head as she heard a few whispers from the kids around her, she had to double check it one kid was definitely staring at her, she quickly checked her skirt to see if she had tucked it into her underpants but that wasn't the case. But if there was nothing strange about her then what was it? As she tried her hardest to ignore everyone around her she could feel someone staring at her, she checked around again and to her dread it was the same kid who was staring earlier. A part of her felt happy that it wasn't a Bipper stare the rest of her felt anger bubbling to the surface, but she couldn't do anything about it on the bus she would just have to take it then confront them about it when she got off. And that was terrifying; would she actually have to stick up for Bipper? The thought never crossed her mind; she thought the whole 'Bipper' thing was over. Were they even going to ask her about Bipper anyway? Never the less she was going to confront them no matter what problem.

When the bus arrived at the school Mabel practically pounced off her seat in order to catch the kid who was staring at her. She had somehow managed to avoid getting trampled from all the other kids scrambling to get off the bus, she finally saw the kid who was staring at her she decided that the best way to catch his attention was to shout at him.

"Hey! You!" Mabel pointed making sure her finger was strictly targeting the kid who was staring at her and no one else.

"Who? Me?" The kid asked his voice and face going into full dope mode.

"Yeah, you, what the heck were you doing on the bus why were you staring at me?" Mabel shouted her anger rising to the surface.

"Was it really that noticeable?" The kid asked his voice sounding a little less dopey than before.

"Yes it was, now that we have that out of the way why were you doing it?" She was about three seconds away from punching him in the face.

"I dunno, guess I just kind of zoned out sorry about that it happens way too often." The kid replied back with before making his way into the school building.

Mabel just stood there in shock from what just happened. She just couldn't believe it. She had worked up a reason for why they were staring at her and to have them stare for no reason at all. It really didn't live up to the confrontation she had built up in her mind, she quickly put her two feet back on earth and headed towards the entrance.

* * *

" _You've got to go to Piedmont._ " Dipper told Stan after a long bout of violent attacks from Stan.

"What? Why?" Stan asked "I would only go there if somebody called me and needed me. And so far the only call I've gotten is from your sister about that dumb pigs sweaters." He told the sock puppet he now knew as Dipper.

" _Do you remember what Bill was like here?_ " Dipper asked hoping his Grunkle would catch on.

"Yeah just the way he stood and stared now that was true horror, why are you asking me about that freaky little triangle anyways?" Stan asked the puppet.

" _No time to explain, can you just tell me where Ford is_?" Dipper asked back, slightly aggravated at the fact Stan never caught on to what he was saying.

"Good luck kid, all I know is that he hasn't left the house have fun searching." Stan told Dipper before pulling up his recliner and ignoring his existence.

" _Okay I guess this mystery will have to be solved by the ghost in a sock."_ Dipper exclaimed before retreating back into the house.

"Hey Dipper, what's that mark on your arm?" The mother asked while serving Dipper breakfast.

* * *

"JUST ANOTHER SUCCESSFUL ATTEMPT IN CAUSING THIS BODY PAIN." Bipper cheerfully explained, while both adults in the room sat in silence.

"Why did you do it Dipper? Please tell me" The mother asked tears pricking her face.

"ARE YOU DEAF? I WANTED TO CAUSE PAIN AND I DID, THERE'S NOT MUCH MORE TO KNOW, UNLESS YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I DID IT." Bipper smiled back, his face growing noticeably sinister.

"Not now sweetie, maybe later when you've calmed down a little." She told her son hoping he wouldn't notice the tears that were slowly trickling down her face.

"SO IF I EAT THIS THE MYSTERIOUS PAIN AND NOISE WILL STOP?" Bipper asked shoving another spoonful of ceral in his mouth.

"Yes Dipper, if you eat food you'll stop being hungry" He explained to his son, amazed at the fact that his son now didn't get the basics to take care of himself.

"HA! AND PFEOPHLE TELL MEF TFFERE IS NOHF SUCHF TING AS MAGICH." Bipper said, his mouth full with sugary ceral so nobody could really quite make out what he was saying.

"Dipper you really shouldn't lean on the table." The father told him, just noticing the chair standing on its two hind legs.

"WHY NOT? NOTHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN I'VE HAD GREAT LUCK TODAY." Bipper boosted leaning back further.

"Your father doesn't want you to fall and hit your head that's all Dipper."

It was like the words she had just said had put some kind of curse on the chair, because soon after she said that Bipper lost his balance and the chair he was sitting on went toppling over creating a very large bang on the floor. Both parents jumped out of their seats and rushed to the site of the crash. They both saw Dipper push himself up off the ground, it looked as if he was rather dizzy, he made his way onto his feet and stood there staring at the two adults holding his twisted grin. All of them stood in silence staring at one another, until Dipper finally broke the silence with his gut busting laughter that filled the house with chills.

"SEE? TOLD YOU I'D HAVE NO BAD LUCK TODAY." He laughed.

Both parents stared at one another their stares could speak for themselves.

" _Who is this kid?"_


	11. Let's flirt with this guy!

AN: Hello everyone! I'm back from the pits of where ever I was (Damn you Jefferson with your hat and cute face.)

So this chapter is kind of short but it's setting some things up and I've got the next one wasting away on my computer as we speak, I have no idea how long it will take though blah,blah,blah. And for anyone interested I actually have Tumblr and you're welcome to follow me on it I'll basically post up stuff I wrote for this but thought it was too stupid, so you can see my stupid thoughts while my brain rots away in class.

That's pretty much all I wanted to say so I'll see you guys whenever I can.

Until next time,

LaughingLizzie

* * *

Lunch was turning into Mabels best session of the day and it wasn't just due to the fact that she didn't have to learn things, and it most certainly wasn't for the fact that she didn't have to eat lunch alone again. Her reason was that the cruel pit of love had sucked her in once again. This guys was like all her crushes into one man; the mysterious demeanour of Norman, the striking blue eyes that every member of Boy Crazy, he had the faint whisper of a moustache Mermando held on his upper lip and of course the gorgeous blonde hair of Gabe. Just looking at him made Mabels heart rate increase by the second, then she saw the one thing that drew him away from her.

He was a Bipper supporter.

Recently some students have strangely been supporting Bipper, and Mabel just thought it would be funny if she told that little gang about Bipper and who he really was, with the sole purpose to crush their realities. But now the man of her dreams supported the crazy nacho she hated, that crushed her reality, all her hopes and dreams were falling apart.

"Mabel are you ok?" Someone called out Mabel then made her way back to reality.

"I'm fine just thinking."

"Really?" She asked looking in the tables direction then back at Mabel. "Because the look on your face tells me otherwise."

"What did my face tell you?"

"That you found the love of your life."

"You're good." Mabel smiled. "You could be a superhero like a really cool butt-kicking one"

"I know I'm awesome, I also know that this is the perfect moment to go get him." She practically told the entire table.

"Well since today has been really good" Mabel mumbled to herself. "I'm going to talk to him." Mabel stood up and rushed towards the table ignoring every part of her brain telling her not to.

She tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi! i'm Mabel!" She said in her best cute voice. "I see you're eating lunch I am also eating lunch wanna eat together?"

"You really think I would hang out with a freak like you?" He scoffed as the other people around the table laughed.

"Ha, ha you're really funny!" Mabel laughed. "I'll see you around." She said with her best seductive voice.

And with that complete failure in mind she sulked back to her table not even her chocolate milk could make her feel better, maybe if Bipper was here he could've helped her, now that was a thought she would never have, maybe she was crazier than Bipper was.

"Didn't go to well?"

Mabel looked up to see the smiling face of her friend she could smell the failure on her.

"You tell me, did it look like a really big fail?"

"It didn't look too bad, but your face right now tells me everything."

"Seriously how good are you at reading peoples faces?"

"It's a gift, now" She smiled at her. "The real question is how are we going to get you your dream man?"

"Seriously? there's no way we can do it if I can't impress him with my Mabel charm then that's it, I'll only see him in my dreams."

She then leaned over the table and knocked on Mabels head. "Hello Mabel you there? Because the Mabel I know would never give up after only one encounter, now we are going to get your man."

"Ok then, we have to plan this out and make me irresistible to him you can come to my house later today and we can plan this all out."

"Really? Will your parents be okay with that?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it."

"And your brother?"

"It'll be fine, I think we can get him involved in our plans." Mabel told her as the bell rang signalling that lunch was over and that they needed to get to their separate classes on time.


	12. Let's try to pass the time!

AN: Hey everyone!

Sorry it took so long to come out with this, and I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm hoping when I come back from my holidays I'll have something for you guys, so enjoy this.

Until next time,

LaughingLizzie

* * *

"SO OUT OF PAINFUL HUMAN CURIOSITY, IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE TO DO IN THIS HOUSE? BECAUSE AS MUCH AS I LOVE BLOWING YOUR TINY LITTLE BRAINS ABOUT THE LIE YOU CALL REALITY IT GETS BORING AFTER A WHILE." Bipper asked wanting to be left alone for an amount of time he couldn't be specific about.

"Well you could always read a book, or wat-" the twins mother stopped herself from saying more, not wanting her son to watch any television. Her reason being that he might want to replicate what he saw with the family.

"Yes, books! They're great for relieving boredom, in fact I love books so much that as soon as we finish this conversation I'm going into the other room to read a whole bunch." Their father added in, quickly catching onto what his wife was hinting at

"In fact why don't I go now and grab all the ones I want to read? And I want to read all the violent ones we have in the house," their father continued explaining with his best acting, "so if you'll excuse I'll go do that now." And with that last sentence he left the kitchen, quickly tearing down all the books that could trigger something in his son.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?" Bipper asked, confused about the events that just took place.

The twins mother had nothing to add to the conversation, expect for her furrowed eyebrows and puzzled expression.

Bipper quickly figured out what the Pine Trees father was talking about just a few moments ago, making Bipper infuriated with him.

"YOU GUYS REALLY THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I'VE WATCHED OR READ SOMETHING TERRIBLE I'M GOING TO COPY IT?" Bipper screeched the rage clearly seen in his eyes.

Their mother took a step backwards slowly, making sure she wasn't going to be a victim of his attacks.

"PLEASE I'M NOT GOING TO REPLICATE IT, I HAPPEN TO HAVE SOMETHING CALLED ORIGINALITY." He explained to the twins mother, trying to keep down all the rage he was feeling at the moment.

"Your father and I are just making sure you won't do something you might regret."

"I DON'T REGRET THINGS. LIKE FOR EXAMPLE IF I DID SOMETHING TO YOU OR MY 'FATHER' THEN I WOULD NOT REGRET MY ACTIONS. WE COULD SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN RIGHT NOW."

Their mother was speechless, her son had just basically told her that if ever hurt his parents he would just shrug it off like nothing had ever happened to them. This was starting to itch at her head, the whole situation was just not right for her, nobody was around to tell her why her son had started acting like... This, Her daughter didn't have an idea as to why this was happening, and they spent a lot of time together, they were siblings but the two were also best friends, and they would tell each other nearly everything, something was happening. If something inside him was changing then he would've mentioned something to his sister, or so she thought.

She looked at her son, he had quite a few bruises, some wounds that were self-inflicted. His face was sickly pale which was odd, considering his skin normally held a healthy (glow but then again due to the recent events he was anything but healthy). His hair was sticking up all over the place, and one glance at his eyes would be burned into someones memory forever.

"Dipper," She blurted catching her sons attention, "Do you want to go and spend some time by yourself? While your father and I talk about something."

Dipper climbed off the chair, "I HEAR YOU, GO AND MAKE YOUR PLANS FOR PUTTING ME UP FOR ADOPTION, I REALLY NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH YOU WHEN THAT DECISION IS MADE. SO I'LL BE SEEING YOU SOON."

And with that sinister smile Dipper retreated further into the house, leaving his mother shocked.

* * *

Bipper wondered around the house for the second time in the span of a few hours trying to find something to do, trying to do anything to pass the time; walking down the hallways as a zombie, ghost, goat. None of them making time go any faster, but they sure were making him dizzy. He decided upon opening and closing the same door to pass the time as it was his only skill while possessing the Pine Trees body. Well that and acting like him.

"WELL, THIS IS GREAT, I'M STUCK IN A HUMAN BODY BORED OUTTA MY MIND. WHAT DOES AN INTER-DIMENSIONAL OMNIPOTENT BEING HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME SIMPLE ENTERTAINMENT?"

The air around him was as silent as it always was because there was no one around to hear or answer his question.


End file.
